


KINDERGARTEN [L.S]

by maguii_sol



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: 🌈Where Louis' son, Freddie, has Harry as his kindergarten teacher._____________________Louis didn't pay much attention to his son, Freddie. He didn't have the best relationship with the mother of his son either.Louis was always working, his work was everything to him.Something changes when his son gets sick and he has to pick him up from the nursery.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. 🌈 CHAPTER ONE 🌈

ONE

"Lou, can you please go to pick up Freddie? His teacher just called, he's not feeling well, he just throw up." - Briana said on the phone. - "I'd do it myself but I had a lot of work to do yet."

"Sure, I'll be there." - And so I hung up the phone.

Briana and I hadn't been close lately, but we hadn't broke up either. We wanted to make it work for our child. But being honest I wasn't sure it would last any longer.

I started my car and drove to Freddie's daycare, he was still in kindergarten.

To be honest this was the first time that i was actually going to pick him up, Briana is always the one who do this, i usually am at work. But not today, because my friend Niall begged me to stay with him after his break up. He was a mess.

So now, here I was, driving my car with my crying best friend laying on the backseat, headed to my son's school.

When I got there, I told Niall to stay in the car, I got out and rang the bell at the main entrance.

A girl showed up and I asked to come in, she led the way to the kindergarten playground and she told me to wait, she was going to get the teacher.

A few minutes later a man appeared from behind a blue door, he had Freddie, who was asleep, in his arms.

"You must be Freddie's dad. I think we hadn't met before."

"No, sorry. ¿You are?"

"I'm Harry, Freddie's teacher." - I stared at him for a while, he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a woman. I'm Louis by the way."

"No, I'm not." - Harry said with a smile on his face. - "So, Freddie started throwing up about thirty minutes ago, and he was crying a lot too. I calmed him down a bit and he fell asleep, but if I were you I would take him to the hospital, just to be sure he's fine."

"Sure, I will take him." - I said as I took Freddie off Harry's arms. - "Thank you very much, Harry."

"It's my job" - He smiled. - "This are his things." - Harry handed me his little bag. - "I hope he is feeling better for tomorrow, we have the family day and he was quite excited to spend the day here with his mother."

"Really? She didn't say anything about that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are invited as well, the more the merrier."

"Ok, I'd better get going. Thank you again, Harry."

"My pleasure, Louis. I'm glad I finally met you. Your son is one of the best in the classroom."

"I'm sure he is." - I replied.

I waved goodbye at Harry with Freddie still asleep in my arms and I returned to my car.

I saw Niall still crying and handed Freddie to him, so I could drive to the hospital.

This was going to be a long day.

______________________________


	2. 🌈 CHAPTER TWO 🌈

TWO

I called Briana from the car and told her to meet me at the hospital.

Once we got there, Freddie had already woken up and he was complaining of stomach ache.

"It hurts."

"The doctor is coming any time now, you just have to wait a little longer"

'ok" - He said with a pout on his face.

Freddie was only three years old, but he could talk like any adult.

"Where is mama?'

"She's coming."

"Did you pick me up from the kindergarten?"

"Yes"

"You never do that. Mama always do that.'

"I know buddy, but this time mama was working and I wasn't. so I could pick you up."

"Ok. I like that. What's wrong with uncle Niall?"

"He's sad."

Niall wasn't crying anymore, but he wasn't speaking and that's not normal coming from him.

A female doctor interrupted on the waiting room and called Freddie to her consultory.

"What's happening to this little guy over here? What hurts baby?" - She asked.

"My stomach." - Freddie answered.

"His teacher said he had thrown up."

"Ok, I'll check him out."

She did a couple of tests but everything went good, it was just something he ate. At that moment we heard a knock on the door, the doctor opened and it was Briana.

We told her that everything was fine and that Freddie was good to go.

The three of us plus Niall, got into my car once again, and I drove to Niall's house to leave him there.

"Thanks mate."

"I'll call you later, Ni. Don't be sad, she didn't deserve you."

"Can we go now?" - Briana interrupted us.

I nodded and waved to Niall.

After that, we returned to our house.

Freddie was asleep again, this time on Briana's arms. She entered the house and left him in his room so he could rest.

"You never told me about family day at Freddie's school."

"You never care about anything in his school."

"Harry said it is tomorrow. I want to go."

"Fine then, you go. I'll stay here. I have some things to do."

I could notice she was mad at something, but honestly I didn't care. The only thing I had in my mind was Harry's green eyes, they were hypnotic.

__________________________________________


	3. 🌈 CHAPTER THREE 🌈

THREE

That morning I got dressed to take Freddie to the daycare, it was the family day.

I was going to skip work again, probably my boss would kill me tomorrow.

Briana prepared Freddie and I put him in his carseat minutes later.

I drove to the daycare, only worrying about seeing Harry again.

I took Freddie out of the car, and we entered the building.

A lot of parents were there, playing with their children and talking to each other.

Harry was at the back of the playground preparing some snacks to share.

I wanted to go and talk to him, but I knew I had to wait.

I sat Freddie next to me on the floor and he started playing with another kid named Aaron.

Aaron's mother came closer to me.

"They are really good friends. I always talk to your wife about it. But I'm sure this is the first time you're here."

"Briana is not my wife. But yes, she couldn't make it today, and I wanted to come."

"Sorry, maybe I can invite Freddie to my house to play with Aaron someday, you could come too."

This woman was flirting with me? What's wrong with her?

"I'm usually at work. This is a one time thing. Sorry. But you can invite my son of course."

She looked disappointed but I didn't care.

Harry came closer to where all the parents were and he started talking.

"Thank you very much for coming to this family day and spend the morning with us. I'm preparing some snacks for all of you and later we will have some games to do with your children. Are you having fun so far?"

All the parents said "yes".

"Great, now I want the kids to show you the beautiful drawings they made for today."

Harry took the drawings and started calling all the kids by their names. When he called Freddie he came back with his drawing to show me.

It was a family with the mother, the father, and two children.

"Dad, you like it?"

"Sure. Freddie, who is that?"

"My little sister."

"But you don't have a sister, mate."

"I will."

He said and went over to keep playing with Aaron.

The morning kept going in between games, food, and more activities that Harry had prepared.

Other mothers tried to approach me, but I politely ignored them.

When I saw that Freddie was playing with Harry and other kids, I got nearer to him.

"Hey, Louis, right?"

"Yes"

Harry left the kids playing by themselves and turned to me.

"How are you feeling? I know this is your first time here."

"It's overwhelming. Actually I don't know how you deal with all these kids dairy."

Harry laughed and smiled at me.

"I'm used to that. Besides I get on really well with all of them."

"Lucky you."

"Yes."

Harry smiled at me. Again.

"So, is there anything I need to know about Freddie? How is he doing? Does he need extra lectures or something?"

"He's only three years old, he doesn't need lectures." - Harry said between laughs. - "Besides he's really smart and creative. I'm pretty sure you and your wife take good care of him."

"She's not my wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you divorced?" - I looked at him with a surprise look. - "I shouldn't be asking, it isn't my business. Sorry again." - He made a sign and tried to walk away from me.

"We never got married." - I said, taking him by his arm and turning him to face me. - "Briana and I never got married, we are together just because of him."

"Oh, I understand." - Harry smiled at me again. - "I need to do something, maybe we can keep talking later."

"Sure."

He waved at me and went over to talk to another parent.

Something about him had caught my eyes. I just couldn't stop starring at him.

When the Family Day ended, I wanted to be the last one to go, because I wanted to keep talking to Harry.

I offered myself to stay and help him clean the playground while Freddie stayed in the mini swing set.

I was picking up some trash from the floor when Harry fell over me. And we both landed on the ground, his face above mine.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." - I felt his breathe in my mouth

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was trying to get those cups so I got on the chair to reach them. But I fell." 

Harry stood up and gave me a hand to do the same.

"Good luck I was there to catch you then."

Harry laughed and nodded.

"Maybe I should close the daycare already. It's almost two p.m. Thanks for the help Louis. I really appreciate that. I always have to clean everything by myself." -He said as we were walking to the door.

I took Freddie from the swing set and he made a little pout at me.

"C'mon Freddie, your teacher has to close. You'll come again tomorrow. Right?" - I asked to Harry's direction.

"Yes, Freddie. Tomorrow you can come back and play again." - Harry added.

Freddie didn't complain and I thank Harry with a gesture.

"Thanks again for the cleaning, Louis."

"Anytime. By the way, Harry. I wanted to give you my number so you can call me as well when something happens to Freddie. Not just Briana."

"Oh, sure. Here." - Harry handed me his phone and I wrote my number down. - "I'm going to text you right now, so you can add my number. Is that ok?"

"Sure." - I said.

I walked to my car and placed Freddie on his car chair. I returned to Harry and I heard my phone ring.

"That must be it" - I said.

"Yes. Well, goodbye, Louis." 

He turned around and walked away until I lost sight of him when he turned the corner.

I took my phone out and read.

"This is my number for any emergencies. Harry."

I smiled at the message. I had his number now. And he had mine.

_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, here I'm once more. Please tell me if you're liking it so far!
> 
> And please don't foget to comment :)
> 
> Mag :)


	4. 🌈 CHAPTER FOUR 🌈

FOUR

"Hey Harry, I wanted to thank you, because after today I feel like I reconnected with my son Freddie thanks to you and your games and stuff."

I waited a few seconds starring at my phone for his reply. Actually It took me a while to write that message. After leaving Freddie at home, I went to Niall's apartment to get some distraction and help him recover from his break up also. Now it was nearly eight p.m. and I decided to text him. My son's teacher. What's wrong with me?

The screen of my phone lighted up and I read his message.

"Sure, that's what's Family day is all about."

I smiled at his response.

Niall looked at me with an ironic face.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody."

"You are fucking smiling, Tomlinson. Who is it?"

I was about to answer him when I got another message from Harry.

"And thanks to you again, for helping clean the playground."

"Anytime."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. When you drop Freddie at the daycare."

"I actually have to work tomorrow, Briana is taking him over."

"Ok, until next time then."

"Until next time, Harry."

I only was being polite, right? By thanking him. I actually liked to talk to him, maybe I should do it more often.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me, Tomlinson?"

Niall said sitting next to me on the couch.

"It's Harry."

"Who's Harry?"

"I met him yesterday. He's Freddie's teacher at the daycare."

"Wait, what? How do you have his number?"

"He gave it to me."

"Do you like him? I mean are you even gay?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"You know I'll support you no matter what, but is your son's teacher. It isn't like a rule that you can't date him or something?"

"I'm not dating him. It was just a text Niall."

"That's how it always starts."

"Shut up."

"But on the bright side, if he didn't like you he wouldn't have responded that message. That clearly was with flirting intentions."

"It wasn't flirting!"

"Keep saying that to yourself."

"Mind of your own business."

"So you want me to keep crying for Laila? You're such a bad friend."

"You are going to get a new girlfriend."

"Maybe we can double date with you and Harry."

I sighed and stood up from the couch. I knew I wasn't going to win that talk anyways.

After that I cooked for the two of us and we sat on the couch to watch America's Got Talent. I stayed the night just to keep him accompany. Next morning I needed to show up to work and his apartment was closer, so it was a win-win for both of us.

Next morning I woke up in Niall's guests room with the sound of my alarm, I stayed in bed for a few minutes. i didn't want to go to the office, but I knew I couldn't skip it any longer. I got dressed and took the things I left at the dinning table yesterday. I sneak out before Niall woke up.

I got into my car and drove those few blocks to my job.

I walked to the building and got into the elevator, pressed the 6th floor button and prayed that my boss wouldn't fire me.

_____________________________


	5. 🌈 CHAPTER FIVE 🌈

FIVE

I was at my lunch break, talking with one of my office partners, when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and unlocked the screen. A massage from Harry.

"Hey Louis, look what Freddie drew today. [IMAGEN ATTACHED]"

"Is that me?"

"Yes, you and him. Tbh it's the first time he draws you. So you were right. You're reconnecting with him. And he feels it too."

Oh my god, he likes me. He's texting me and not in a professional way. He's not being distant or respectful, he's fucking flirting too. What should I respond?

I made a screenshot of that conversation and sent it to Niall.

"What should I do?"

"Tell him you love him."

"What? Niall, I'm serious."

"Ok, tell him This: yes, I'm always right. Im Louis fucking Tomlinson and I'm single btw."

"You know i'm not single."

"You should be single."

"Why do I even bother to ask you?"

"Idk mate."

I went back to Harry's chat.

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"What is he doing now?"

"He's playing with other children. Do you want me to take a photo of him?"

I'd rather a picture of you.

"Of course."

"Here. [IMAGEN ATTACHED] ok, I can't really use my phone while I'm watching them, so talk to you later."

"Talk to you later? You always talk to your student's parents?"

"Oh my lord, no, I don't. Sorry. This is so inappropriate. I'm so sorry, Mr. Tomlinson."

"I'm fine with it anyways. You can keep calling me Louis. I don't mind."

"Ok, I really need to go."

"Go then. Talk to you later ;) "

Ok Louis, what are you doing? A winky face? Really?

I don't know where I am with this guy. Do I like him?

I kept staring at my phone, waiting for him to answer me.

"I think I screwed it up." - I said out loud and my office partners looked at me.

After lunch I returned to my desk and continued doing my job. I was a paralegal.

My job is to help Lawyers with some paperwork, and details of their cases. I know as much as they do, but I had no degree.

The main lawyer of the firm, and also my chief, came to my desk this morning and asked about my absence yesterday.

I had to manip an excuse, I actually told him my son had an emergency and I needed to look after him. He believed me, at least I think he did.

But he didn't leave without telling me off. He was right though, I should have told him I was going to skip work.

The worst part is, I want to skip it again. I want to be with Freddie, and hopefully go and pick him up from the daycare.

The rest of the day went as usual. Harry didn't text me as I hoped, but I didn't text him either, I was kind of embarrassed. By the time I got home it was almost 8 pm. Freddie was already asleep in his cradle and Briana was watching tv in the living room.

"I was waiting for you to eat dinner." - She said.

"Cool."

I left my coat and my bag on the chair and sat at the dining table, resting my head in my hands. It was pounding, I just needed to get some sleep.

"I've made spaghetti with meatballs." - Briana started serving both plates.

"Thanks."

"Louis?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to ask me to marry you sometime?"

"What?"

"What you heard. I think it's about time we got married."

"I don't want to get married, I've already told you."

"Why?"

"Briana, can we discuss this tomorrow? My head is killing me."

"You always have an excuse. You know Freddie wants a sister?"

"Yes, he told me yesterday."

"I don't want to have another kid without being married. And I'm not getting any younger."

"You want to have another kid with me?"

"Maybe." - she said not so convinced.

"You don't sound very sure."

"Things between us aren't exactly good."

"And you still want me to ask you for marriage."

"I want to know what's wrong with us!"

"There's no us, Briana. I'm so sorry."

"Are you thinking of breaking up with me?"

"I don't know. But none of us feel right being with each other."

"Ok, so this is it."

"It seems so."

"You are sleeping on the couch." - She said and stood up from the table, leaving me alone with my plate of spaghetti.


	6. 🌈 CHAPTER SIX 🌈

SIX

I was trying to get some sleep on the couch after Briana kicked me out of our room when I received a message from Niall.

"So, what happened in your romantic novel today?"

"Nothing."

"He's still flirting with you, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"I knew it!"

"And I might have broken up with Briana tonight."

"What? Omg Louis. WE ARE BOTH SINGLE"

I laughed at his message. He could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Yes, we are."

"But not for long, you're going to invite that Harry on a date."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up, Niall."

"Whatever you say, big guy."

"Goodnight, you idiot."

I locked up my phone and tried to get some sleep once and for all.

___________

Next morning I woke up quickly and told Briana I was going to take Freddie this time.

I wasn't going to skip work, I only was going to show up a little late, after leaving Freddie at the daycare.

I've already sent a message to my boss, explaining to him the situation.

Briana changed Freddie's clothes and I prepared him breakfast, minutes later we were already in my car.

When I reached the daycare, Harry was at the door taking the children inside.

"Hey" - Harry waved at me. - "You don't have to work today?"

"I actually have, I'm running late."

"Oh, okey." - He said, grabbing Freddie's hand.

"Bye little lad, see you later." - I said giving Freddie a kiss on his forehead. - "Take care of him."

"That is my job." - Harry said and laughed. - "Bye, Louis."

I gave him a smile, and quickly returned to my car.

________________________

My boss told me off when I got there. I was one hour late. If I kept skipping hours I was going to get fired for real.

He handed me some files that I had to read in detail to search for loopholes.

It was a shitty job sometimes, but they paid me well.

After a few hours of reading, my head was exploding. I took some time off and went to the resting room near the kitchen.

I served myself a glass of water and swallowed a pill for my headache.

When I felt a little better I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a few messages from Harry.

"I know you're at work. But there's something I need to discuss with you."

"It's about your son."

"I need you to come here before the end of the day. Maybe when you pick him up?"

What happened? I couldn't just skip work again.

"Sorry Harry. Today can't be. Maybe you should ask Briana to go. Is the same, isn't it?"

"Actually, no. I need to speak with you about this. And it's quite urgent." - Was his response.

"Ok, let me see if I can leave the office at lunch time."

______________________

At 12.30 pm I left the office, hoping my boss wouldn't see me. My job was already hanging by a thread.

I had no idea what Harry wanted, but I wasn't going to miss it, not if he said this was urgent.

I made it to the daycare a few minutes before 1 pm, Harry was already saying goodbye to the children at the door of the daycare. I actually saw Briana taking Freddie into her car. She didn't see me. Loads of parents were waiting for their children and hugging them. I just waited until Harry had finished with all of them.

"You came!" - He said when he saw me. - "Please come in."

He let me in and I walked to the classroom where he had his desk.

"Ok, I wanted to.talk to you about something I noticed today on Freddie."

"Sure. What is it?"

"He drew this." - He said and showed me a drawing all painted in red. - "when I asked him what this was, he said it was blood. And that one was his mother." - He pointed. - "And this one is you, punching her with a knife."

"Oh my God, why?"

" I don't know. Maybe he saw or heard something? I have to inform you of this, and also If there are other signs of violence I will have to call authorities."

"No, please! Nothing happened. Please believe me. I'd never hurt Briana or any other person. I don't know where this is coming from."

"Maybe he imagined something?"

"I mean, Briana and had a fight last night, maybe he heard it. I really don't know, Harry."

"Yes, maybe that's it."

"She and I broke up. So, maybe he figured it out. Maybe he thought I was hurting his mother. But I can assure you I've never touched her."

"I believe you, Louis. But my job is to inform when this kind of things happens. We don't know exactly how their brain work, but they always communicate with their drawings."

"Thank you for letting me know, and showing me this. I will speak to him today."

"If he knows his parents are separated now, I'm not sure if will speak. Maybe you should get him a therapist or something to deal with that. So he doesn't feel abandoned."

"Ok, I will tell Briana that. I'm not sure if she will like the idea, but I'll give it a try."

"Ok, Louis. I guess that's it."

"Thank you very much, Harry."

I was leaning to shake his hand but he moved his head quickly without noticing me and our lips touched for a moment. It wasn't a kiss, a proper one at least. It was just an accidental touch.

"I'm so sorry" - He said. - "I didn't..."

"It is ok. We are grownups. It didn't mean anything."

He stared at me for a while, and then he lead the way outside the building without saying a word. But in my head it did mean something. It was our firts kiss.

________________________


	7. 🌈 CHAPTER SEVEN 🌈

SEVEN

It was nearly eight pm and I was about to get out of the office when I received a text from Harry. Somehow it made me smile.

"I know it's late, but I wanted to ask you something. Is this weird? I mean, today was weird, right?"

"Yes, it kinda was "

"Ok, so I'm not insane. I thought I was hallucinating or something."

"You're completely sane."

"I can feel there's a 'but' at the end of that text."

I smiled at his reply.

"There is no but. I like it weird."

"I think I like it too. "

I put back my phone inside my pocket and got out of the office. That night I was going to stay in Niall's house because I didn't want to face Briana. I could talk to her and Freddie tomorrow. 

Besides, I needed to think of what to tell him and how. The whole separation thing isn't an easy thing to explain to kids, so maybe it was better if he didn't see us fight tonight.

Niall opened the door and as I was really tired I just crashed on the sofa without speaking for a while. He didn't bother, he just stared at me and after a couple of minutes he talked. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? "

"No."

"Ok, I'm gonna ask again. Are you going to tell me what's wrong? "

"No."

"Once more. Are you going to.."

"Ok Fine!" - I interrupted him. 

He smiled at me and sat by my side.

"What is it?"

"I think I like this Harry guy."

"That's amazing. But we already knew that. "

"No, we didn't. "

"Yes, we did. Or at least I did."

"You're not helping. "

"Ok. What's bad about that? "

"It just... feels wrong"

"Why?"

"Because it's a guy."

"And?"

"I don't know. "

"Louis, do you think he likes you back?"

"Yes"

"And you like him."

"Yes."

"I don't see anything wrong about that. Give it a try."

"What should I do?"

"Text him."

Niall's word kept turning around in my mind for the rest of the night. We ate some pizza for dinner and watch another episode of America's got talent. By eleven pm I just wanted to go to bed. So, I said goodbye to Niall and entered his guests room. Took my clothes out and got into bed. 

But something was still keeping me awake. Harry. So I decided to text him once again. 

"Hey, I was wondering, would you like to have some coffee sometime?"

"I don't understand. What for? You want to talk about Freddie? We can do that at the daycare."

"No, I meant a coffee to get to know each other more."

"As in a date?"

"If you want to call it that way, yes."

"I don't know. It's inappropriate. "

"What would make it appropriate?"

"I don't know. Do you even like me?"

"I think so. Do you?"

"Same."

"So, we should figure it out. Don't you think?"

"Maybe. When would this date be?"

"Saturday? So neither of us work that day."

"Ok, sure."

"Great. We can meet there, so it isn't that awkward. "

"Yes. I like that. "

"I'll text you the address tomorrow. Sorry for the time, I know it's late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Louis "

I locked my phone and tried to sleep again. But this time with a smile on my face.

__________


	8. 🌈 CHAPTER EIGHT 🌈

EIGHT 

Today it's Thursday and I had to go to the office but before that, I wanted to go and see my son to wish him a good day at the daycare. Besides, I needed to talk to Briana.

So nearly 7 am I left Niall's flat and went to my house. When I got there, Briana was already awake and preparing Freddie's breakfast.

"Did you sleep at Niall's?"

"Yes. Where is Freddie?"

"I couldn't wake him up yet. He's still in his room."

"Ok, I'm on it."

I went over to Freddie's room and saw him beautifully asleep on his cradle. It was almost hurtful to wake him up.

"Hey, buddy. Time to get up."

Freddie didn't move.

"Hey, c'mon. You have to wake up, little lad."

I sat by his bed and started tapping on his shoulder lightly. A few seconds later he was opening his eyes.

"Hello, buddy. Good morning."

Freddie mumbled something in return. I took him out of bed and carried him in my arms to his food chair, so he can have breakfast.

Briana thanked me and served him some milk and cookies. 

"Yesterday I got called from the daycare." - I started. - "His teacher asked me for a meeting."

"What? Why? Why didn't they call me?"

"Look, can we speak of this somewhere he doesn't hear us? While he eats."

"Ok"

She agreed and we got into the living room, while Freddie was still in the kitchen.

"His teacher showed me a draw he made, It had a lot of blood and it had me with a knife, punching you. Harry says it must be because he heard us fighting the other day. He suggested taking Freddie to therapy, and in my opinion I think it's a great idea."

"No, we are not taking our kid to a therapist."

"But Briana, hear me out. We need to tell him we are splitting up, because you and I know this isn't working. And I think it would help him if he goes to therapy during the process."

"No, you don't know anything about what's best for him. And that teacher shouldn't be getting his nose where he's not invited."

"I think he's just trying to help, because that draw worried him, he was about to call authorities because he thought that I was violent to you."

"See? He is an intruder."

"Ok, we can discuss it later, I just wanted you to know. Can I take Freddie to the daycare today?"

"No, he's not going after this. I can't allow my son to be with that teacher, he's going to fill his head with lies."

"Are you saying you want him to stay here today?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He's not stepping inside that daycare from now on. That Harry is a bad influence."

"But you're going to take him away from his friends also."

"I made my decision, Louis. You should head to work anyways."

"Can you at least call the daycare and let them know?"

"No, you can do it. Since they communicate more with you than with me."

Briana took Freddie out of his chair and took him back to the bedroom.

I sighed and took my phone out of my pocket, dialed the number of the daycare and waited.

"Hello, this is Clouds Daycare. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, I wanted to speak to the kindergarten teacher, Harry?"

"Sure, give me a minute."

I waited in the line for a few minutes and then I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry, it's Louis, Freddie's dad."

"Hey, why are you calling to this number? You have my personal one."

"Yes, I know but now I need to talk to you as a father of a student, not as Louis."

"Oh, ok what happened with Freddie?"

"I told his mother what we discussed yesterday in your office. She was pretty mad about it, and now she wants to take Freddie out of the daycare. She refuses to take him in today."

"She wants her son to quit kindergarten for good?"

"Yes, she didn't like the idea of therapy and all that. She thinks she would handle it better or something. I don't really know. So that's why I called. To inform you of this."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. Either way, I would like that you kept me updated, because I care for your son."

"Sure, I'll text you when I know more."

I hung up my phone and went to Freddie's room. Briana had already left to hers.

Freddie was inside his cradle, playing with some toys.

"Freddie?"

He locked up at me. And I sat by his bed again.

"You know dad loves you, right?"

"Yes. I love you too, dad."

I smiled at him.

"I'm never going to leave you. Ok? I will always come back for you. If you miss me when I'm gone to work, you can tell mummy to call me, and we can talk. What do you think?"

"Yes, I'll tell her." - He said while he kept playing with his toys.

"I'm going to work now, but I'll be back tonight, little lad. And we can do whatever you want, right?"

"I want a little sister."

His response left me speechless, what could I possibly answer to that?

"Why?"

"Because my best friend has a little sister."

"Look Freddie, your mom and I are happy with only you, we don't need anyone else."

"But I want a sister."

"Ok, we can talk about it tonight, ok? What do you say?"

"Yes!"

I laughed and left a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going to work, see you later, buddy."

I got inside my car and drove to the office, I needed to convince Briana to take Freddie to the daycare again and to get some therapy. But I didn't know how. She was quite stubborn. More than I was.


	9. 🌈 CHAPTER NINE 🌈

NINE

That day while I was at work I started looking for therapists for children. Maybe Briana would come to her senses soon. I'd better be prepared.

I called some of them and explained the situation, the majority of them agreed with me. He would need someone to help him through the process, and not just them. In these cases, when the child is too young, the therapy is also a guidance to the parents. So it would help Briana and me as well.

Later that day I came back to the house to spend some time with my son, Briana was out with her friends so I stayed with him until bedtime. 

He was really happy to see me. We played some football in the backyard, we watched some cartoons as we ate cookies, I made pizza for the both of us, and finally he fell asleep on the couch when I read him a book.

I didn't used to do this kind of stuff with him, I've never spent that much time with him as I did this past week. 

And now I understood I wanted to. I wanted to be there for him, to have fun with him, to teach him things, and to enjoy the time I had with him. 

I didn't want to leave him, I wasn't going to.

________________________

Next morning I remembered that it was Friday and in the next 24 hours I'd be on a date with Harry, and I hadn't even texted him the address.

That's why I decided to go visit Niall on my lunch break.

He let me in as usual, and I know What he was thinking. 'why is he so happy?' I mean, I had a huge smile on my face since I remembered my date with Harry.

"I need your help, Ni."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow I'm going out with Harry, as In a date."

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me that you asshole."

"I know, sorry. But I need some place to take him."

"What is your plan?"

"Coffee, and maybe go somewhere to walk around."

"Wait, I have a better idea. We should have a double date."

"No way."

"We should totally double date. I can get some girl to hang out with me."

"No."

"C'mon, you owe me. Besides, I'll help you not being nervous. I'm pretty sure Harry would like me as well."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Who would you bring?"

"Ok! You are up for it so."

"I need to tell Harry first."

"Sure. Then we can find me a date."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this."

I sat on the couch and took my cell out of my trousers. I was hoping Harry would tell me 'no'.

"Hey! I wanted to check if you are still up for coffee tomorrow?"

A few seconds later he answered me.

"Yes! I was about to text you. Where would we meet?"

"Do you like Starbucks?"

"Sure, yes."

"Ok, the one that is round the park?"

"Deal."

"One more thing."

"Mhm?"

"My best friend kind of wants to join us, and bring his date too. As in a double date. I wanted to ask you if it bothers you."

"Is he cool?"

"Yes."

"Is his date cool?"

"I don't know her."

"Oh, it's a her. So he's heterosexual?"

"Yes."

"Sure, no problem."

"You were jealous for a moment, am I right?"

"I won't tell."

"Ok, so see you tomorrow at 5 pm?"

"See you there :)"

I smiled at his reply and turned to Niall.

"He's in."

"Nice! Now we only have to find me a date."

"Oh lord."


	10. 🌈 CHAPTER TEN 🌈

TEN

It was today. My first date ever with a man. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, I mean I was excited, yes but also I was nervous as hell.  
That morning I went to my house to be with my son a couple of hours before returning to Niall's house to pick him up.  
Last night we went out to find him a date for today. We attended three bars in a row, and he asked mostly every girl to go out with him the next day, until finally a girl named Amy accepted his proposal. He was kind of nice to be honest, I liked her.

So today, when I arrived at his house to pick him up, he was nervous too.

"We are doing this." - He said when he got into the car.

"Yes, we are" - I replied as I turned the car on.

We got to the Starbucks ten minutes earlier, we both sat on a table in front of each other, waiting for our dates. I started tapping on the table, nervously.

"Everything is going to work out, you'll see." - Niall tried to calm me down.

"I hope so." - I said.

At 5.02 pm, Harry appeared through the door, searching with his eyes where we were. I made a sign to him from my seat, he smiled at me and walked to us.   
I was happy to see him again. He looked way better than with his teacher smock.  
Niall, on the other hand, was mad because Amy hasn't shown up yet.

"Hey" 

He stood up at the side of our table and I tapped on the seat by my side for him to sit.  
He took a seat next to me and I smiled widely at him.

"Hey" - I said.

"You must be Harry." - Niall interrupted.

"Yes. Sorry, your name is?"

"You didn't tell him about me?!" - Niall shouted at me.

"No, you're not that interesting."

"You are like the worst friend ever, you should know that." - Niall said and Harry laughed. - "I'm Niall, nice to meet you."

I leaned to Harry and whispered into his ear "Just ignore him." 

Harry laughed and then asked.

"Wasn't this a double date? Where is yours?"

"I don't know. She should be here."

"It's not even quarter past five. Don't freak out." - I said.

"Maybe she forgot, can't you text her?" - Harry said.

"She didn't gave me her number last night"

"You met her last night?" 

"Harry, you are not helping." - I said lightly.

He looked worriedly at me.

"Sorry." - He whispered.

"Ok, you know what. I don't Care. I want to talk to you Harry." - Niall Said.

"You know I'm not your date, Do you?"

I laughed loudly and Niall looked at me.

"I like him already." - Niall said. 

"Thanks." - Harry replied. - "So, Louis. What do you do for a living?"

"I work in a law firm, I'm a paralegal."

"Really?"

"You have no idea what that is, don't you?"

"No actually, no."

Me and Niall laughed.

"It's the person who helps with the paperwork of the big cases, and stuff."

"Sounds boring." - Harry Said.

"It is." - Niall replied.

"Shut up, Niall." 

"This is like the worst date ever." - Niall said.

"Maybe because you are interrupting us." - I answered.

"Excuse me, Louis. I'm waiting for my date."

"Don't fight." - Harry said and looked at me. - "It's ok. He doesn't bother me."

"Maybe we should order something. What do you want?" - I asked Harry.

"Mocha latte and a blueberry muffin."

"Ok, I'll be right back. Don't scare him." - I said pointing at Niall.

I walked to the cash register and made my order. While I was waiting for them to prepare it, I looked at Niall and Harry from the distance. They were talking seriously. I wished I could hear what they were saying.  
When my order was ready, I came back to the table.   
Niall was still alone on his side, and I sat next to Harry, again.  
I put his order in front of him and I started drinking my tea.

"Thanks." - He said, I gave him a little smile in return.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." - Niall said quickly.

"You sure?" - I didn't believe him.

"Yes."

"Ok. So, Harry what do you like to do when you're not working?"

"Texting you."

I almost choked with my tea.

"Oh my God that was fast." - Niall commented.

"What do you like to do when you're not working?" - He asked.

"Spend some time with Freddie I think."

"That is boring." - Niall said.

"Can you please shut your mouth?" - I replied. - "you say that because you don't have a child."

"How is he?" - Harry interrupted looking at me.

"He's fine I think. I mean he's not going to the daycare as you know, and his mother still don't want to know anything related to therapy. So I don't know. But I tried to talk to him to see how is he handling me not being in the house anymore."

"You moved out?"

"Not officially."

"He's sleeping with me." - Niall Said sarcastically.

"I'm staying with him. Temporarily." - I added. - "What about you? Do you live alone?"

"Yes, I have an apartment three blocks from here. You can come if you want. I'm always alone anyways."

I couldn't believe What I was hearing.

"Oh my God, this kid is fast. It's sassy like you, Louis. How old are you Harry?"

"26."

"You should marry him." - Niall said to me, and I gave him a warning look.

"Can you please stop?"

"No, I'm bored. And your boyfriend here is quite interesting."

"I'm not his boyfriend yet." - Harry replied.

I looked at him and smiled, he touched my knee behind the table.

"Did I say I like this? You two look nice together."

I gave him another warning look. And Harry noticed it, so he tapped my knee three times with his hand.

"I told you, he doesn't bother me. You both seem really good friends."

"We are." - Niall Said proudly.

"How did you meet?"

"School." - I replied. - "The teacher forced us to sit together in fifth grade. And after that we became friends."

"That is cute." 

Suddenly, Niall's phone started ringing. He took it and stood up from the table.

"Enjoy this next seconds without him making weird comments."

"I like it weird." - He said with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Oh, I see what you did there. You're copying me. That was my phrase."

"It could be our phrase." - He said leaning towards me.

"Sure, I'll share it with you." - I gave him a smile and a little kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, this is going great I can see." - Niall said as he returned to the table. - "but unluckily for you I have to go."

"What happened?" - I asked.

"Laila called me. She wants to be with me again, she regrets dumping me. I'm going to see her now."

"Wait! But you were getting over her."

"I still love her, Lou."

"Go get her then!" - Harry said.

"Yes!"

Niall took his things and ran out of the place. I wasn't very convinced, I never liked Laila, she always hurt him. But at least now I was alone with Harry.

"I thought he was never going to leave." - Harry sighed.

"I thought you liked him." - I laughed.

"But I like you more."

_____________


	11. 🌈 CHAPTER ELEVEN 🌈

ELEVEN

"So, you live nearby."

"Yes" - Harry answered. - "Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

I said after we got out of the Starbucks.  
We were there for almost two hours, we even ordered another infusion each. I had had a great time with him.  
After Niall left everything was easier, we laughed, talked about our jobs, our families, we really got on well. It just happened.  
We hadn't kissed yet though. I was hoping to kiss him when we got to his house.

Right now we were just walking in silence, not in an awkward silence, a comfortable one. I felt the urge to take his hand in mine, but I knew it would be too fast, I mean this was our first date ever, I couldn't just naturally take his hand, could I?

Somehow it was like he read my mind, because he looked at me and smiled, after that he intertwined our hands as we kept walking.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Harry?" - I asked and he turned to face me. - "can I ask you what did Niall tell you when I left you two alone?" 

Harry looked at me and laughed.

"Nothing serious, he just wanted to make you mad or something."

"That asshole."

In that moment my phone started ringing, so I took it out of my pocket. Briana was calling me. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and made a gesture to Harry so he could wait for me.

"Louis, I need you to come and pick up Freddie, take him somewhere else, I have an emergency and I can't take him."

"Ok, where are you?"

"I'm at my parents house."

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

I hung up the phone and looked at Harry sadly.

"I have to go and take care of my son, I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't know. Do you want to come?"

"I already know Freddie. It's not like your introducing me to your son in our first date."

"Ok, if you want to."

"Yes, I want to."

Harry and I got into my car, and I drove to where Briana was with Freddie. I told Harry to stay in the car because I didn't want her to drive nuts.  
I got out of the car and rang the doorbell of the house. Briana opened the door and I could see she was nervous, I didn't want to ask much, so I took Freddie in my arms, and the bag that she was handed me with his things.  
She closed the door and I returned to the car.

"Hello teacher Harry." - Freddie said once I sat him in his car chair.

"Hi Freddie." - Harry answered from the passenger seat looking back at him.

"Why are you here?"

Harry looked at me and I looked at Freddie on the review mirror.

"I'm helping Harry with some things for your daycare."

"What things?"

"Some games for next week." - Harry interrupted me.

"Can I play?"

"Not yet, little lad. It is a surprise for you and all your friends at the daycare."

"No!" - Freddie complaint.

"You'll have to wait, Freddie."

I could see through the review mirror he was pouting. But a few minutes later he got tired of complaining and he fell asleep on his chair.

"Where are you taking us?" - Harry asked me.

"I don't know really. Maybe to Niall's house."

"Or maybe we can go to mine, and end our plan. I can cook dinner."

"With Freddie?"

"I told you he doesn't bother me."

"You said the same about Niall, and he did bother you."

Harry started laughing.

"That was different."

"I'm sorry all of this went wrong."

"I'm not. But you have to apologise for that stupid excuse you invented to Freddie, because now I have to came up with surprise games for next week."

We arrived at his house nearly at 8 pm and Freddie woke up. Once we were inside, Harry prepared some pizza for us and mashed potatoes for Freddie.   
I couldn't believe how good he was being with my son, and Freddie really enjoyed being around Harry. After dinner, they played some puzzles and then Harry gave him some papers and crayons so he could draw.  
At 10 pm Freddie fell asleep again on the carpet and Harry told me to put him in his bed so he could sleep better.  
I returned from the bedroom and sat on the couch next to Harry, who had turned the television on.  
I knew I probably had to go home now, but I couldn't take Freddie to Niall's house while he was with Laila. Because I knew they were at his place.  
And I couldn't return to my house either, since Briana took my keys a few nights ago.

"It is late. I should probably get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"You can stay the night here." - I looked at him surprised. - "Sorry, that came wrong. What I meant was that you can sleep with Freddie on my bed tonight. I'll sleep here on the couch. Tomorrow is Sunday, so it's no big deal."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness."

"No, I'm offering."

"You've only known me for about ten days."

"And yet I feel like I've known you forever."

I smiled at him widely. I felt that too.

"Can I ask why you wanted to come and help me with Freddie?"

"Because I didn't want the date to end that fast."

"Really?"

He leaned over me on the couch.

"I like you, Louis. I already told you that."

"I like you too, Harry."

And I ended the distance between us by taking his cheeks and pressing my lips with his in a slow, deep kiss.

______________


	12. 🌈 CHAPTER TWELVE 🌈

TWELVE

I woke up with Freddie hitting my arm non stop. He was giggling, fun for him, pain for me. That's how parenthood works sometimes.  
It took me a minute to understand where we were, until last night came to me in a flashback. I was at Harry's house.   
He offered me to stay in his bed with my son, while he slept on the couch.   
Last night he and I stayed up late, watching some tv shows while cuddling and kissing once in a while, until he fell asleep on my shoulder. I put him down and made sure he was sleeping comfortably on the couch and I got into the bedroom to sleep with Freddie.

I opened my eyes and looked to my son standing in the middle of the bed, punching my arm.

"Hey lad! Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine! I want to have breakfast, dad."

"Mmmm, ok. We'll see if he has something for you to eat."

"Where are we?"

"We stayed at Harry's house, remember?"

"My teacher?"

"Yes, your teacher."

This got me to think, was it really ok if I started dating his teacher? I mean we spent the night here, at his house. I don't know how a three year old kid would process this.   
I stood up from the bed and checked my phone, it was almost 11 am. And I had three missed calls from Niall.   
I would answer him later.  
I extended my hand to Freddie and he took it, not before grabbing his teddy bear. Then he left the bed and walked with me to the kitchen.  
Harry was already awake and preparing coffee.

"Good morning you two."

"Hi teacher Harry!"

"Good morning." - I said shyly.

Harry smiled at me widely. Freddie sat at the dinning table and started playing with his teddy bear.

"I want breakfast, Dad."

"What would you like to eat Freddie? I can prepare you anything you like." - Harry asked him.

"Milk and cookies."

"Great choice!" - Harry answered.

Harry turned around to pick the milk from the fridge. I walked to where Harry was and pecked his cheek softly, making sure Freddie was occupied with his toy.

"Thanks" - I whispered.

__________________

We stayed until lunch, we ate the remaining pizza from the night before and Freddie asked to watch some cartoons on the television.  
After 1 pm Briana texted me that she had returned home, I had to take Freddie back with her.

"Son, we have to go. Your mother wants you home."

"I want to stay with teacher Harry." - He replied, and Harry laughed.

"We can't stay any longer, we are annoying your teacher. C'mon, pick up your things."

"No! I don't want to."

Freddie stood up from the carpet and ran to Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's right leg.   
Harry gave me a look and whispered "I got this."  
He kneeled down in front of Freddie and started talking.

"Hey, look at me. You can come back whenever you want, Freddie. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow at the daycare and we can play any game you want. But now you have to go back with your mom, she misses you."

"But I'm having fun."

"I know, me too. But we can continue playing tomorrow. What do you say?"

"I want to play with you and my dad too."

"Ok, next time you want to play here in my house, you can ask him to bring you here, ok? But today I have to do things, so I can't stay and play, and you either."

"Dad, are you going to bring me again?"

I was astonished with the scene happening in front of my eyes, I couldn't even speak, Harry was so good with Freddie. He had convinced him.

"Sure, whenever you want."

"Ok, bye teacher Harry." - Freddie said and hugged him.

I took Freddie's things and put them in his bag. Grabbed his shoes so I could put them in his feet and I lifted him up in my arms to get out of the house.  
Harry walked us to the door, and opened it for me.  
I turned around not very sure of what to say to him. I couldn't kiss him with Freddie there.  
He noticed that and spoke.

"You go now, we'll talk later."

I sighed in relief and nodded. He understood. I waved at him with my free hand and turned around to place Freddie inside my car.

"Goodbye Teacher Harry!" - Freddie screamed from the car.

"Goodbye!" - Harry shouted from the entrance of his house.


	13. 🌈 CHAPTER THIRTEEN 🌈

THIRTEEN

After I left Freddie at his house with Briana, I headed to Niall's house. It was almost 3 pm when he opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here, remember?"

"But tonight Laila is coming again."

"What? You really came back with her?"

"Yes, we are better than ever."

"It's not even 24 hours yet."

"But I can feel it. You should be happy for me, she is the love of my life."

"If you say so, you know I don't like her."

"Shut up, please. What happened to you yesterday?"

"I stayed at Harry's house."

"Oh my god! I told you he was sassy. Tell me everything."

A few minutes later I had already told everything to Niall and he was more excited than me if it was even possible.

"You should marry him."

"Niall we are not even boyfriends."

"Then you should ask him to be your boyfriend now."

"I'm not going to do that now."

"Why?"

"Because we just met"

"But you love him."

"I don't know if I love him."

"Yes, you do. You have to listen to me. Tell him you want to be his boyfriend before someone else stole him from you."

"What?"

"Look, he's nice, good looking, funny, I'm pretty sure he has a lot of suitors."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me you just got jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Well, do whatever you want then. But when someone asks him before you do, don't come back crying to me."

"Oh my god, ok I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Why wait until tomorrow if you can do it today?"

"Because I want to see him in person."

"You can stay at his house tonight."

"No, Niall. What are you saying? I can't stay at his house every day."

"Well, tonight Laila is coming here, so you can't stay. Unless you want to hear us through the walls."

"Oh lord, no. Ok. I'll text him to see if I can stay there. But stop talking about it, please."

I stayed the rest of the evening at Niall's, joking around, eating snacks and playing with his playstation. Until Laila arrived for dinner. Niall kept sending me warning looks so I'd hurry up and leave the house, but I just liked to stay and bother his date as he did with mine the day before.

Nearly 10 pm I decided to text Harry to see if I could crash at his house for the night.

"Harry, this might sound weird, but can I go to your house and stay the night? Only me this time."

"Hey, this is surprising. Yes, sure. You can come over. What happened may I ask?"

"Thanks so much, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Niall is sleeping with his girlfriend tonight, they are going to fuck and I don't want to be here when it happens."

"I'll wait for you then."

________________

Harry opened the front door barefoot, with some pajama pants, and no shirt on. It was a pretty awesome view.

All his tattoos on sight, and his hair tousled. He looked gorgeous.

"Sorry, I was about to get into bed when I saw your message." - He said when he saw me staring at his body.

"It's ok, sorry to bother you. I didn't know where else to go."

He made me a sign so I entered the house and he closed the door behind me.

"So you're staying here two nights in a row, that's a record."

I laughed and gave him an "I'm sorry" look.

"It's ok, have you eaten yet?"

"Yes."

"I have ice cream if you want to eat some. For dessert I mean."

"Weren't you going to bed?"

"I'm not going if you're here."

I got closer to him and took his cheek in my hand.

"You are so beautiful."

"That comes from the guy who looks like an Armani model"

I laughed loudly and leaned to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, Louis."

I stared at him with a desbelief look in my eyes. I couldn't actually process what was happening to me when I was near Harry. He made everything simpler.

"So, Ice cream?"

"Sure, why not?"

We sat on the couch with the lights out and the tv on. We were sitting next to each other, sharing the same bowl of ice cream but with different spoons, though. That was when I looked at the clock. It was 1 am. What? When did the hour go by so fast?

"Harry, it's Monday tomorrow, we both have to work."

"Yes I know." - he said looking up at me.

"Don't you think we should rest?"

"Maybe. It's your time to take the couch. I'm not sleeping here again."

"It is fair."

He stood up and went to the bedroom to bring me some sheets and a pillow for the couch. I made the bed and looked at him.

"Done. Time to bed?"

Harry was looking at me with a doubting face, as if he was searching for something to say. Something that concerned him.

"You sure you want to sleep there? I mean, you can always sleep with me."


	14. 🌈 CHAPTER FOURTEEN 🌈

FOURTEEN

We layed in Harry's bed side by side, our faces in front of each other but with a prudent distance between us.

"Is this weird?"

"I'm pretty sure we've already got over that question." - Harry answered giggling.

"Sorry, it just scares me because of Freddie. I don't know if he is going to understand it."

"I don't know either. But the important thing here is how you feel about this?"

"I …" - It took me some seconds to make up my mind about what I wanted to say. - "I like being around you. It's like I want to hang out with you or talk to you most of the time."

Harry smiled at me.

"So? What's your conclusion?"

"I don't know. Niall told me that I should be faster around you, because you probably have other guys to hang out with." - I doubted.

"I have a few, yes."

"Really?" - his answer surprised me.

"Yes." - He said and I could tell he was being serious. - "But I hadn't talked to them in the last couple of days if that concerned you."

"No, I wasn't… nevermind."

I turned around to the other side of the bed, leaving him facing my back. A few seconds of silence until Harry spoke again.

"Louis? What is It that you really want to ask me?"

I turned around again so we could be face to face.

"I guess I just want you to be with me, but I don't know if this is maybe going too fast."

"What are you asking me?" - I could tell now, he was teasing me.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He got closer to me and our noses touched, he was looking straight to my eyes, without saying a word.

"Why are you taking so long to answer?" - I was losing my patience.

He smiled and pressed his lips in mine in a little kiss, then he separated and continued looking into my eyes without saying a word.

"I don't understand, Harry."

"You are so dumb, Louis." - He said giggling.

"What?"

He stared at my mouth for a while and then placed his thumb in my lips and started making traces with it all over my lips, jaw and then my cheeks.

"Harry, please stop playing and answer me."

"Shut up." - He said, still staring at my mouth.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I told you so."

When I heard his answer, I looked at him with a huge smile on my face and cut the distance between us by pulling him in my arms. He started laughing. What a beautiful laugh he had. I kissed his shoulder and his neck all the way up to his lips.

That must have been the greatest night of my life, I couldn't be happier.

________________________

The next morning the both of us were preparing to get to work. And an idea came up in my head.

"Do you want me to drive you to work? I could go pick Freddie up and leave the two of you at the daycare."

"I don't think that's a good idea." - Harry answered.

"Why?"

"First, because I know you don't want Briana to find out about me yet. Second, because you are going to be late to your own work."

"Maybe you're right."

"Another day maybe." - He got closer and wrapped his arms around my neck, placing a kiss on my lips. - "Thanks for the offer, though."

I took him by his waist and wrapped him tighter to my chest.

"Sure, let me know if Briana brings Freddie today to the daycare, and also if everything is fine with him around you."

"Yes sir." - He giggled.

The rest of the morning went as always in the office. Piles of paperwork, my boss coming once in a while to check on me, my partners sharing lunch with me and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Harry had sent me a text saying that Freddie hasn't shown up at the daycare and I decided to check on Briana, just to make sure Freddie was ok.

"Hey! They just noticed me from the daycare that Freddie hasn't shown up today." - I lied. - "What happened?"

"They noticed you? From the daycare?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"His teacher, Harry."

"Why am I not surprised? Louis, Please don't call again."

"What? Briana what happened?"

"Did you really think a three year old would keep your little secret?"

"What? What did he say?"

"You made him sleep in Harry's house. That what's he said."

"I can explain."

" What is he now? Your boyfriend or something? You are sleeping together?"

"Briana let me explain."

"You exposed our son. And you're gay now? How long have you known it? You know, I don't need you to explain me anything."

"please let me talk to him, to you. I want to explain."

"No."

"I'm going to your house."


	15. 🌈 CHAPTER FIFTEEN 🌈

FIFTEEN

I sneaked out of the office again and drove all the way to my ex house to talk to Briana. I stood at the front door for a while, figuring out what I waa going to say to her. When I finally decided to do it, I rang the bell.  
I rang the bell about six times before she answered.

"What?"

"Please let me explain." - I said quietly.

"You'd better have a good explanation." - She said and let me in. - "Freddie is sleeping."

I walked across the living room and sat in the kitchen.

"Look, I know you must be mad. I can't blame you. It all happened really fast, I'm not sure that I completely understand it either. But it happened, and I'm sorry. When you told me to pick up Freddie I was on a date with Harry. He offered to come with me and then he invited us to his house because Niall was getting laid on his apartment. I couldn't take Freddie there, so I accepted going to Harry's house. I didn't want to sleep there either, but Freddie fell asleep early and I didn't want to move him, so Harry told me to stay. I didn't sleep with Harry if that's what you think, we only spent the night there, but I can assure you that Freddie didn't see anything weird. He didn't see us kissing or anything."

"So you're gay." - she started laughing sarcastically - "I can't believe I didn't see that coming."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" - I yelled at her.

"You know what, I knew that everything you've done for Freddie the last couple of days wasn't because you were reconnecting with him and all that shit you said. You were using him to get to his teacher, you were never interested in your son's life, but now suddenly you meet his teacher and you're all over him. Well I'm not going to allow it. I'm fact, I'm not going to let you see him anymore, you're ruining him."

"What are you saying? He is my son. I'll get to see him if I want to. I don't love him any less just because I'm dating Harry."

"No Louis! You said he needed therapy, well now he's going to need it to get over the fact that his father is gay!"

"Why are you saying that?!"

"Because he can't have those images in his head!"

"Dad?" - Freddie's little voice interrupted the discussion, I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey little lad, how's everything going?" - I said, kneeling down to reach him.

"I was waiting for you to take me to teacher Harry's house to play with him."

"That's not going to be possible today, lad."

"Why?"

"Because it's not the right time."

"What happened?"

"Nothing mate, we are just talking."

"Actually, baby there's something happening." - Briana started, getting Freddie up in her arms.

"Briana don't get him in the middle of this."

"Your father is leaving us, he doesn't love us anymore and now he's going to live with Harry, your teacher."

"What?" - Freddie said between tears.

"Your father is gay and Harry is his boyfriend. And that's why he is leaving this house."

"That is not true. Freddie, son, I love you, I'm not leaving you." - I tried to get to him and clean his tears but Briana took him away from me.

"You stay the hell away from him!"

"Briana you're making him cry. Stop this. Let's talk like adults."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Ok, you're right. But leave him out of this."

"Why? So you can get into his head later?"

"No, why would I want that?"

"I don't know, why does he want to go back to your boyfriend's house? Maybe because you forced him or Harry forced him. That pussy teacher of his, I never liked him." - Briana left Freddie on the couch and turned back to me.

"Don't say that. He's a person, and he treated Freddie better than anyone else I've met. They got on really well, that's why he wants to come back, we didn't force him to do or say anything. Please get into your senses. You're acting like a maniac."

"You come into your senses. Get the fact that this is the last time you're going to see him. You know why?"

"Please stop. I don't want him to be traumatized about this fight, he's scared, look at him." - Freddie was crying out loud and huffing behind the couch.- "we can talk this through, please."

"Actually, Louis. I'm leaving the country, and now you just gave me another excuse to do It. And to take Freddie with me."

"What? Where?"

"You know, the other day when I had this emergency that you didn't even bother to ask me about. Was because my parents are getting deported, and I'm going back to America with them."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. And I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit short, I know. But I thought it kinda needed to be that way.
> 
> I actually hate to make characters as Briana so mean, because they're real people after all. The same happened to me with Eleanor in another book.
> 
> So let me clarify that I don't hate Briana, I just needed someone to be the antagonist of this book.
> 
> It's all fiction :)
> 
> Mag 🦋


	16. 🌈 CHAPTER SIXTEEN 🌈

SIXTEEN

After telling me that they were leaving London in three days, Briana kicked me out of the house.

I went straight to Niall's, I needed someone who I could talk to.

When I arrived there, Niall opened the door for me and I saw that Laila was sitting on the couch.

"Louis, I didn't expect you to come today."

"I need to talk to you." - My voice was breaking, I was about to cry. Niall noticed and let me in.

"What happened mate?"

"I don't want her to listen."

"Uhm, Lai? Can you go to the room while I talk to Louis?"

"What for?"

"Because I fucking need my best friend right now!" - I yelled at her with tears in my eyes.

"Rude." - she said and stood up from the couch, headed to Niall's bedroom.

"You didn't have to treat her like that."

I sighed and crashed on the sofa.

"Briana is leaving the country, and she's going to take Freddie with her."

"What?"

"She's taking my son away from me!"

"Ok, Louis. Breathe. Calm down, and explain everything to me."

Niall walked towards the couch and sat next to me.

"She found out about Harry and I, and told Freddie that I was going to leave him. Then she told me that her parents are getting deported, she wants to go with them and take Freddie."

"She can't do that. Louis you work at a law firm, you can find the way to force them to stay. You can sue her, or something."

"I don't want to get lawyers involved, the only one who matters is Freddie and he is going to get hurt if I start fighting against his mother. You didn't see him crying today, it broke my heart, Ni."

"He heard your fight?"

"Yes, he was scared."

"Ok, what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know, they are leaving in three days!"

"What? And she didn't plan to tell you sooner?"

"I guess not. I think tomorrow I'm going to talk to her again, hoping she'll be with better humor."

"Louis, you need to think this through."

"I don't want her to take Freddie away from me, Niall."

"I know mate, but if you go back there and you annoy her even more, Freddie is the only one getting hurt here, you said it. We need to figure something out, that kid needs both of his parents."

"What can I do?"

"First of all, calm yourself down. You can't do anything like that. And then, if you don't want to get lawyers involved, we need to think of something else."

"Ok." - I was feeling better now, I guess I needed to get everything out of my system.

Niall waited a few seconds to speak again, but this time with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Louis, what happened with Harry last night? Did you ask him to be your boyfriend?" - I couldn't help but smile at the memory of last night at Harry's.

"Yes, I did."

"And what did he say?" - Niall said with excitement.

"He said yes."

___________________

At almost eight pm I received two messages from Harry. With all that happened today, I had forgotten to talk to him.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you since this morning. I'm starting to think that you already want to break up with me."

"Just kidding. Are you coming to sleep here again?"

I looked up at Niall. We were in the kitchen making dinner while Laila was taking a shower.

"Harry is asking me if I'll go to his house tonight."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"If you want to stay here, you always have my guests room ready for you, but only if you can survive the night without killing Laila."

"Gosh I hate her. Ok, I'll go to Harry's again."

"Nice."

"But promise me that tomorrow I can sleep here with no Laila around."

"Or maybe you can just move in with Harry." - I sent him a killing look. - "too fast?"

I took my phone again and replied to Harry.

"I'm not thinking of dumping you anytime soon. I just had a few problems today. Can we talk about them at dinner?"

"Sure. So are you coming?"

"Yes. Three nights in a row."

"New record."


	17. 🌈 CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 🌈

SEVENTEEN

When I left Niall's house it was raining non stop, I put my hoodie on and ran to get inside my car.  
I drove all the way to Harry's house and while I was driving the tears started again. When I got to his address I waited outside his door under the rain. By the time he opened the door I was soaked wet and drowned in my own tears.

"Come in." - Harry said. - "I'll give you some clothes."

"Thanks." - I sobbed and entered the house.

I stayed by the door trying not to wet the floor while he went to get me the clothing.  
He returned minutes later with a shirt and some shorts.  
I changed in the nearest bathroom and then returned to where Harry was. He was waiting for me with open arms.  
I hugged him and let my head rest in his chest, tears forming in my eyes again. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him yet. Because I didn't want to confess that he was the main reason I fought with Briana.

"What do you want to do? Talk now and then eat dinner? Eat while we talk? Or eat and then talk?"

"Eat and then talk. I'm quite hungry."

He split the hug and took me from behind my neck, meeting his lips with mine. He was trying to calm me down, to assure me everything was okay. And in that instant it was.

He took my wrist and guided me to the kitchen. He had already prepared dinner. Some meat and salad for the both of us.

We sat at the table and started eating in silence. Harry was caressing my arm with his free hand.

"I don't know what happened today, but we can figure it out."

I nodded silently and kept eating.  
By the time we both finished, Harry took the plates and washed them on the sink.

_________________________

Harry and I were laying in bed. I had my arms around him and his head was resting on my chest. Harry was making traces on my naked torso with his fingers. The only thing we could hear was the rain outside the window.  
We hadn't talked yet, something was stopping me. Harry understood that and didn't insist about talking after dinner. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but also he was the one I was secretly blaming for losing my son.

Now it was almost midnight and none of us could sleep, my head was spinning around everything that Briana said, and Harry I guess he was just worried about me. I've decided that I wouldn't go to work the next day, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't either. We both needed to get some rest.

Some minutes later he looked up at me and broke the silence.

"You know you can trust me, right? I know we've barely known each other for about three weeks now, but I'm here for you."

Harry was being so nice to me, and I wanted to trust him. He was my boyfriend now after all.   
My eyes started tearing again. Why was I so sensitive? I sobbed and cleaned my eyes with my hand.

"It's ok to cry, I'm not judging you."

"I don't like to cry."

"Lou?" - I tried to look at him in the eyes. - "See the rain outside the window?" - He said and I nodded. - "That rain means that the sky is crying, and you know why?"

I looked at him with a questioning look and he giggled.

"The sky is crying because you are sad, my love. You are the sun, and the world breaks apart when it sees you crying, so it cries with you. When your smile returns to your face, I'm sure the sun will come out again."

Harry ended his phrase and I smile slightly between tears. I kissed him softly on the lips and it tasted a little salty.

"Thanks, well I think… I'm going to tell you." - I started after breaking the kiss.

Harry buried his head in my neck and left three little kisses there.

"I'm all ears." - He said looking up to me again.

"Briana found out about you and I, and she also knows about Freddie sleeping here the other night. I tried to explain, but she didn't want to listen." - I stopped to clean up my eyes again. - "She thinks that I'm so kind of a bad influence to him now that I'm with you, and she also said horrible things about you too."

"Lou, It's not necessary that Freddie has contact with me if she doesn't want that." - He replied. - "At least until she gets used to the idea of you being with someone new. And it'll give time for Freddie to understand that his parents are no longer together "

"You don't understand, Harry. She doesn't want him to have any more contact with me either. She's going to take him to another country, away from me."

"What?" - Harry sat down on the bed with a surprised look on his face. - "She's doing what?"

"Her parents are getting deported and she wants to go back with them and take Freddie also."

"We need to talk to her, I can go with you. We'll make her get into her senses." - Harry took my hand.- "We can skip work tomorrow and talk to her."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I don't want to keep fighting with her."

"Well, we can think of another thing to do."

"I'm too tired to think."

I turned around and got under the blankets. After a while, I felt Harry leaning down behind me and cuddling me from my back, He rested his head on my shoulder.  
I tried to close my eyes and get some sleep, everything was going to be better in the morning. At least I had Harry now, he made everything better.   
I felt his hand touching my stomach and it made me realize something.

"Harry?"

"Lou?"

"I don't like being the little spoon." - I said and Harry giggled.

"We should turn around then." 

I felt his body turning to the other side of the bed and I did the same. I hugged him and kissed his curls on the back of his neck, smelling his perfume. 

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me so soft :)
> 
> Mag 🦋


	18. 🌈 CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 🌈

EIGHTEEN

The next morning I still wanted to think how to resolve the situation without fighting with Briana. I skipped work as I had planned and went to Niall's instead, on my way there I gave Harry a ride to the daycare.

"Have a good day, love."

Harry took my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine.

"You too." - he said in my lips before pecking them again.

He took his things and got out of the car.

"Let me know if you think of something. I'd love to help." - He said from outside the car window.

I nodded and turned the car on. I watched him waving at me from the door of his job and I drove away.

Niall's house was close, so in less than five minutes I was already there. He was half naked when he opened the door for me.  
As usual I went straight to the sofa.

"I need ideas." - I said.

"Good morning, Niall, How are you? I'm fine, Louis how are you?" - He said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Good morning. Now, I need ideas."

"You still haven't thought of anything?"

"No. I wouldn't be here if I had."

"Good point."

"So?"

"Man, I think you need to get drunk, all your problems will be resolved then."

"No, Niall. What the hell? It's not even nine am. And also I got only two days to stop Briana from taking my son to another country. I don't have time to get drunk! So if you don't mind, please think something else."

"Ok, it was just a suggestion. What did Harry tell you?"

"He told me I should talk to her. But I know it won't work."

"I think I have an idea." - a female voice came out from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were awake, honey." - Niall said to Laila who was walking towards us from the kitchen.

"I wasn't, your little talk woke me up."

"I don't need your ideas, you can go back to where you came from." - I said angrily.

"Maybe she has a good one." - Niall said.

"Don't you work in a law firm?" - She asked.

"Yes, but I already told Niall that I don't want lawyers in the middle of Briana and I. It'll only make things worse for Freddie. And you would have known that if you were actually my friend."

"I do know that, but that's not my idea."

"Which is it then?"

"Her parents are getting deported, right?" - I nodded and she got closer to where I was. - "Maybe you can get them a lawyer so they can stay in the country, and Briana doesn't have to go with them anymore."

"Baby, that's actually a great idea! You have some friends who could do that, right Louis?" - Niall said.

It was a good idea. Why hadn't I come out with that one? I could speak with some of my partners and ask them to do it as a pro-bono case, I would help them with anything I could from my position and maybe it'll work. But I needed to do it fast. 

"Yes, Laila. You're right. Thank you." - I stood up from the couch and gave her a hug. - "thanks."

I took my keys, my phone and walked to the door.

"Niall, open the door please."

"What the hell was that? You hugging Laila?" - He said while he was coming to open it.

"Don't get too used to that. I still hate her."

I closed the door on my way out and got into my car.

______________________

I asked several of my partners at the law firm to take this pro-bono case to help me, but all of them were too busy to compromise with a case so urgent. So I didn't have much choice than to go to my boss. I would never ask him for a favor, he was too rigid, too serious.  
I knocked on the door of his office and he made me wait a few seconds before letting me in. 

"Tomlinson, what do you need today? Another day off? Because I'm sure I made myself clear last week about that."

"No sir. I actually need to ask you for a professional favor."

"Professional favor? What is that?"

"I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't urgent. But my ex-girlfriend parents are getting deported and she's going to go back with them, and also is taking my son with her. I only have two days to solve this before she takes him away. What I'm asking sir is, if you could do something to help them stay in the country. To avoid them from being deported, so my son would stay with me." - I started crying in front of my boss, I couldn't be more embarrassed. - "I don't want him to be away, I need to see my son. I can't allow her to steal him. Please sir, if there's anything you can do to help me, please. I won't ask for anything else."

"Louis, son. I'm afraid that deportations are not my specialty. But maybe I can talk with my wife. She had resolved several of these cases."

"Really?" - I said between tears.

"Yes, I can relate with your situation, Louis. I would do anything to protect my son. So I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me yet. Let's get to work."

_________________


	19. 🌈 CHAPTER NINETEEN 🌈

NINETEEN

Two days after we started working with my boss and his wife to arrange the deportation of Briana's parents, we finally could get a prolongation for them.  
They would be able to stay in the country for six more months. In the meantime, they will have to get another lawyer to complete the work so they can stay indefinitely in London.

Brianna's parents were so grateful to me when I called them with the good news that it made me doubt if Briana knew about me helping them. If she had, she must not be very happy about it.  
But at least for now I've achieved my goal, which was them staying here.  
Now, I could do the second part, and the hardest one, which was talk to her and get her into her senses, so I could spend time with my son again.

I didn't want to fight for the custody of Freddie but after thinking it through these three past days I came with the idea of letting her have Freddie as long as she stays in London. Of course I would visit him every time I want, and spend my quality father/son time with him.

During these past days I hadn't communicated much with Harry because I was too focused on the pro bono case. I actually missed him, but tonight I wanted to spend it at Niall's house because I couldn't face Harry now, I didn't want to worry him until everything was settled. I wanted to leave him out of this.

Niall and I were eating some pizza on the couch while we watched an old episode of America's Got Talent, our favorite plan for the nights.  
He understood why I wanted to stay away from Harry for now.   
Laila had gone back to her house the night before, so luckily for me, she wasn't in the house.  
Just Niall and I, like the old days.

We heard the doorbell rang and Niall and I looked at each other, we weren't expecting anyone. He stood up from the couch and stopped the tv to go and see who it was.

I heard some mumblings coming from the door and seconds later an angry Harry was standing in front of me.

"Weren't you thinking of letting me know where you were? I haven't seen you or heard from you in three days, Louis."

"I'm sorry." - I said standing up from the couch.

"I bet you are."

"c'mon, we can talk in the other room."

Harry followed me closely to the guests room. He sat on the bed and watched me with angry eyes.  
I stayed by the door for a few seconds, then I reached where he was and sat next to him.

"I will explain." - I said, taking his hand between mine.

"That's what I'm waiting for."

"Ok, I didn't want to worry you, but the other day, Niall's girlfriend came up with a great idea to get Freddie back, but I needed to work fast before Briana left the country. It's not like I had forgotten about you, I could never do that, just wanted to do this on my own, you know? I'm sorry."

"Ok, Louis, you can't do that. At least you should have texted me, telling me you were alive. Your phone was off, I couldn't talk with you and I was worried sick."

"I was going to call you tomorrow after talking with Briana. When all of this was over."

"You are going to talk to her tomorrow?"

"Yes, we had resolved the deportation problem, so she doesn't have any excuse to leave. I'm going to ask her to let me see Freddie again."

"I'm going with you."

"No, Harry, I have to do it on my own."

"You have done enough on your own. I want to be there with you."

"But, baby…"

"I'm tired of you leaving me out of things, Louis we are together now, get used to me being here to support you, because I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. Look, I didn't want to say this now because I wanted to be more special, but Louis, I'm in love with you. So please, I'm begging you. Don't let me out of your life."

I doubted a little before hearing what he said. He really meant every word.  
I cupped his jaw in my hands and got him closer to me, pressing my lips against his.  
The kiss went on, getting more passionate every second.   
When we ran out of breath, I took some distance and buried my face in his neck, leaving little kisses there and going up to bite his lob.   
I made my way back to his lips, not kissing them but still near enough to whisper into them.

"I love you."

Harry smiled widely at me and pecked my lips. He cupped my jaw and stared at me, analyzing every inch of my face.

"I love you too."

I cut the distance between us and joined our lips on a kiss. But it wasn't a tender kiss, it was passionate and heated.  
And that night, it was the first time we made love.


	20. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY 🌈

TWENTY

"C'mon Louis, we can do this, we can talk to her."

"I'm not sure, I don't want to fight in front of Freddie."

We've been inside my car parked in front of Briana's house for about fifteen minutes. I didn't want to face her that's for sure.  
Harry was being supportive in all of this, he wanted to come with me and tell her that he was going to take a step back from Freddie if she lets me spend time with him.

Finally I made up my mind and we got out of the car. We rang the doorbell and waited. I was having a knot of nerves inside.

Few seconds later she opened the door and we could see Freddie behind her legs. He had a big smile on his face when he recognized us. As for Briana I couldn't say the same. She looked angry and exhausted.

"Teacher Harry!" - Freddie ran and wrapped his arms around Harry's leg.

Harry looked at me and swallowed. Briana was looking at us with a killer look.

"Hi buddy." - Harry said.

"Freddie, let him go." - I said.

"Why dad?" - he said, pouting at me.

"Freddie, get inside the house, now!" - Briana yelled.

"Hey, don't take it out on him!" - Harry yelled back. - "This is between Louis and you."

"Well, why are you here then?"

"Calm down, we are here in good faith." - I said.

Freddie was hiding behind Harry's legs now.  
I knelt down and took him up in my arms.

"C'mon, let's get inside little lad."

"Is teacher Harry coming?" - He said pointing at Harry while I walked inside the house.

I turned around and Harry was still on the door frame. Briana wasn't letting him get inside. I sighed at her.

"Can we please the three of us have an adult conversation?" - I said exhausted.

"I don't have anything to say to either of you." - She replied.

"Please." - I said leaving Freddie on the couch.

She looked back at Harry who was still outside and let him in, closing the door behind him. Freddie ran again towards Harry and extended his arms so he would lift him up. But Briana approached him first and took him up from the floor in her arms.

"You are going to stay in your room for a while, baby."

She took him out to the bedroom and Harry came to where I was standing to take my hand in his, firmly.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I doubt it."

Brianna returned seconds later and sat on a chair, keeping distance from us. We sat on the couch in front of her.

"So?" - she said.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you knew that your parents no longer have to go back to America. Because I took care of it." - I said

"Yes, they told me that. But if you're thinking that it will allow you to see Freddie, you're completely out of your mind. I already told you, Louis. I don't want my to son to be influenced by his gay father and his pussy boyfriend."

I sighed and felt the anger taking me. Harry noticed and squeezed my hand even tighter.

"I'm fine." - Harry whispered. - "Keep going, you're doing great."

I took a deep breath and kept talking.

"You understand that my relationship with Freddie has nothing to do with Harry, right? For god sakes, Freddie loves Harry. You've seen it today. He likes being around him."

"But I don't like him being around my son."

"Why do you get to choose who Freddie spends his time with? And I can't even see him. It's my son too."

"You've lost your right to spend time with him, when you slept with his teacher."

"Briana, sorry for intruding." - Harry spoke. - "If I'm the problem, I'm willing to step back, to be away every time Louis meets his son. I can stay away and not bother you or Freddie, but please don't let that kid grow up without his father. He needs both of you."

"I think I didn't made myself clear, I don't want my son to grow up with a gay father, or any other bad influence."

"Oh my god, Briana. I can't believe what you're saying, you can't be like this! You are forcing me to stop seeing my child?!" - I yelled at her.

"I will only think about letting you get close to him, when you broke up with him."

"What? Are you insane? I'm not leaving Harry."

"Louis, these are my terms."

"Ok, wait." - Harry said in a calming voice. - "What if Louis isn't with me anymore, what if he wasn't gay? That way would you accept him?"

"What are you trying to do?" - I said to him.

"What if I dump him? Right here, right now. I would be stepping back, so that Freddie can have his parents back."

"Harry, what the hell?" - I asked him.

"I'm listening." - Briana said.

"If I'm out of the equation, Louis would be the same he was before he met me. Is that what you want?" - Harry asked Briana and she nodded.

Harry let go my hand and stood up from the couch.

"Louis, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be in the middle of you and your son, he's more important than me. He deserves to have you in his life. I'm breaking up with you. For good." - He Said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I stood up and took him by his wrists.

"Harry, please think of what you're saying."

"I do know what I'm saying." - Harry looked at me and got a step closer, then whispered. - "Now go and get your son back."

He took a step back, and started walking towards the door.

"Harry wait!"

"No, Louis. She made it clear. Please don't try to reach me. Enjoy your time with your family. Don't leave that kid alone."

And with that he left the house, taking a piece of my heart with him.

_____________


	21. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE 🌈

TWENTY-ONE

"What the hell did you do?!" - I yelled at Briana.

"Don't look at me, you had your chance." - she replied.

"Yes, by making me choose between my son and the person I want to be with."

"Sorry Louis. It is what it is. On the bright side, now you can see Freddie and sleep here again, if you want. We can search for another daycare for him, and start over."

"You're completely insane."

"Dad, do you want to play with me?" - Freddie said from the frame of his bedroom.

"I'll be right there buddy." - Freddie got inside his bedroom and I looked at Briana again. - "I can't be the same Louis I was two months ago, because I still don't love you, I don't want to be with you or live here. The only thing I want is to be in Freddie's life, to be his father, to watch him grow. So don't think that this is going to be the same as before, and take for sure that I'm not going to forget what you just did to Harry."

I left her speechless. Even though she knew she had won this fight, I was not going to stand still, I would figure out the way.

Freddie was waiting for me sitting in the middle of his room with some toys all spread over the floor. I sat down on the carpet with him and took some pieces of a puzzle that was half way done and started playing with it.

"Why did teacher Harry leave?"

"He had some things to do, little lad."

"I wanted to play with him."

"I know, I'm pretty sure he wanted to play with you too."

"Can you take me to his house again?"

"I don't know."

"I can ask my mommy to take me."

"She's not going to want that, mate."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like Harry."

"Why?"

"I don't know buddy."

"I like Harry."

"I like him too."

"I liked his house and his games."

"I could tell." - I laughed at his innocent comment.

"Dad? Do you love teacher Harry?"

"What?" - His question took me by surprise. 

"You said you liked him, but I think you love him. Because you took his hand."

"When did you see that?"

"Before he left."

"You watched the whole conversation that we had with your mom? Freddie, that was an adult conversation, you shouldn't have listened to it."

"Sorry." - He said looking down to the floor in shame.

I took some consideration of what he said about Harry. Maybe I was underestimating him, maybe he understood more than I thought.

"Son, Do you think it is ok if your dad loves another man?"

"Why? Is it a bad thing?"

"No, Freddie it's not. I only want to know what you think about it."

"I think that I like Harry and you love him so I want him here."

"So you wouldn't mind if he was with me?"

"What are you saying to him?! See? You're already turning him into one of you. You're manipulating him, I knew it." - Briana said from the door.

I turned around when I heard her yell. Freddie got scared too, so he hid behind my arms, looking at his mother in fear.

"He started asking, Briana. I didn't bring it up."

"But you continued it."

"Yes, sure. You're right. Whatever you say." - I said ironically. - "I'm going to leave, I don't like to be where I'm not welcomed." - I turned to Freddie who was still in my arms. - "I promise I will be here tomorrow and we can play whatever you want."

"Ok dad."

I left him on the floor and kissed his forehead softly. I turned around and walked towards the main entrance. Briana watched me as I left.

_________________

That night I slept at Niall's. I explained everything that happened to him, I couldn't stop from bursting into tears while I was telling him all.  
During the night I sent some text messages to Harry but he didn't reply any of them.

My head was turning around, everything kept repeating itself. I was laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, completely lost in my thoughts.  
I couldn't understand why Harry took that rushed decision. I loved him, now I was completely sure about it. And shit, I missed him so much. He told me not to call him, not to reach him. But how would I ever do that? All my impulses were telling me to run to his house right now.

A knock on the door got me out of my thoughts. It was Niall watching me from the frame of the guests room.

"Lou, mate, you need to eat something."

"I don't want anything, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Don't be stubborn. C'mon let's eat dinner."

I didn't move from the bed, so minutes later Niall came back in with a platter full of sandwiches and put it on the bed.  
He sat next to me and stared at my face like searching for something to say.

"I think, in my humble opinion, that you need to take care of Briana first. Like get her to like Harry, to convince her that you are indeed a good influence for Freddie. And when you have that solved, then you can go and get Harry back. I'm sure he's going to wait for you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because it's obvious that he loves you, Louis."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know yet. But maybe Laila can give us a hand."

"Laila again?"

"She was the one who solved your last problem. Maybe she figures to solve this one too."

"You are only trying me to like her."

"Am I?" 

I laughed at his response, I knew he was doing that. But it was true that she had helped me before. So, why not give her another chance?

"Tell her to come."

______________


	22. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO🌈

TWENTY-TWO

Laila couldn't make it that night, but she made her appearance the following morning. I really had put my hopes on her. She wasn't as bad as I thought.

During the night we haven't been able to communicate with Harry, neither Niall nor I. But my friend convinced me to take it easy on him, because I also needed the time to solve things through. It was probably for the best.

As for my work, I had already talked with my boss. I explained everything to him and he understood, luckily, he's not going to fire me because he knew that my kid was more important than some paperwork.  
He gave me the week off. I was so grateful for that. 

When Laila appeared the next morning, we needed to tell her everything so she would understand the whole situation.  
We went down to a coffee shop to get some air and clear our minds. And actually it worked.  
I was feeling better, and somehow I still had my hopes that everything would turn out fine.

"So, let me get this right. You need to make Briana understand that you're not a bad influence to Freddie, and neither is Harry?" - Laila said.

"Exactly." - Niall said.

"And why are you asking me for help?" - She asked me.

"Because you had a great idea the other day so we thought that you could help again, maybe." - I replied. 

"Ok, let me enjoy this moment for a while. I feel powerful." - She said and Niall laughed.

She always gets into my nerves, but I was learning to tolerate her.

"How long are you going to take?"

"Ok, well you ruined it." - She said. - "let's think."

"Thank goodness."

"Don't make me regret this." - Laila sighed. - "You said that Freddie likes Harry, right? Maybe if Briana sees that her son wants Harry in his life, she would understand. I'm not saying that you need to force Freddy to tell Brianna anything, because she will see it as a manipulation, but if you can get him to say it on his own, or maybe even while you're not there, she can't blame you. Maybe you can start talking to her about the new daycare searching and by evaluating the places, and eventually Freddie will bring Harry to the conversation. I don't know, it's the best I can think of right now. Because it's obvious that you are not going to convince her, you need someone else. And maybe Freddie can take that place?"

"I don't know, it can take a lot of time that. I mean because it's not up to me, I have to wait for Freddie to speak."

"Yes, I know. I will think about something else."

"What if I go and talk to her?" - Niall said. - "She likes me, Right?"

"Yes, but would she listen to you?" - Laila said.

"I don't think so." - I added.

"Louis? Did you tell her that you loved Harry?" - Laila asked.

"Not like that, no."

"Maybe you can try that too. Like explain her calmly how do you feel about Harry."

"I don't feel comfortable doing that, no."

"Well, I ran out of ideas. And you don't want to get lawyers involved, so." - Laila sighed.

"What about her parents?" - Niall said.

"What about them?"

"You helped them to stay in the country, right? It's like they owe you a favor."

"But what can they do?"

"I don't know, it was just an idea." - Niall said.

I was losing my hopes now, I didn't want to lose Harry. It was taking over me.

"Thanks guys, let me know if you come up with something else. I'll go to check out on Freddie."

______________________

Briana opened the door of her house with an annoyed look on her face. But she let me in eventually.

"Is Freddie in his room?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks."

And without another word I walked to his bedroom.

"Hello little lad, how's everything going?"

"Dad!" - he said and ran towards me with his little arms extended si I would lift him up. - "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Why aren't you sleeping here anymore?"

"Didn't your mother tell you?"

He denied with his head.   
I sighed and left him sitting in his bed, I sat next to him.

"Your mom and I realized that we didn't love each other anymore. So we are taking some time away. But had nothing to do with it. We both still love you."

"Where are you sleeping now?" - he asked and I laughed.

"I'm staying with uncle Niall."

Freddie nodded silently.

"Do you want to play some game? Maybe I can take you to the park or something?" - I asked.

"I want to go to the daycare. But mummy said it was closed. I miss my friends."

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that buddy."

"I miss teacher Harry too."

I looked at him for a while. I didn't know what to answer him. Actually I missed Harry too. But I wouldn't say it to him, I couldn't speak of Harry anymore. Briana would kill me.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the park. What do you think?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Yessssss!"

I took him by his hand and guided him to the front door.

"Where are you taking him?"

"To the park, it is only three blocks from here."

"I'm going with you."

"I would rather not. I want to spend time with him."

"I don't trust you, Louis. It's my son."

"Well, this isn't going to work if you don't trust me. It's my son too, ok?"

"Mummy? Please don't fight with dad." - Freddie said from behind me.

"I'm not fighting, love." - she said to him.

"Mom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you mad at dad because he doesn't love you anymore?"

"What?"

"Dad told me that you don't love each other anymore. And you're being mean."

Briana knelt down In front of Freddie.

"That's not true. I'm not mad, it just a little fight, only to protect you."

I rolled my eyes when I heard her reply. He was constantly lying to him.

"This is between your mother and I, ok buddy?" - I intruded. - "everything is fine. Now we can go to the park together, the three of us." - I wasn't very sure about it, but I needed to mend things with Briana for Freddie's sake.

"Can we invite Harry, dad?"

This kid wasn't going to give up, was he?  
Briana hurried to deny Freddie's petition and the three of us headed to the park. God help me to get through this day.

___________


	23. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE 🌈

TWENTY-THREE

Freddie was playing on the swing set of the park, it was a sunny day, and lots of children with their families were around the park.   
While Freddie was making some friends on the playground, Briana and I sat down on a bench. I needed to talk to her, once and for all. It was now or never.

"What do you have against homosexuality?" - I spilled out and she looked at me in surprise.

"Nothing."

"Ok, what do you have against me being homosexual?"

"Are you really? I just thought it was a moment of insanity from your part."

"What?"

"I don't really think you're gay, Louis. I don't think you really loved that Harry. It just doesn't make sense to me. It was like a one time thing that you had."

"Oh my god, I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't even know why I thought you would understand." - I stood up from the bench and looked down at her. - "I don't want to argue with you."

I walked away from her and headed towards Freddie. He was now inside a sandbox with a little baby girl. She was behind the watch of his father, who was near Freddie as well.  
I stepped closer to them.

"Hey buddy, what are you up to?"

"Hi dad, I'm just playing. Do we have to leave already?"

"No, we can stay a little longer."

"It seems they became friends now." - the father of the gir said.

I smiled at him and extended my hand for him to shake it.

"I'm Louis."

"Matt. And this is my little girl, Anya. She's one year old."

"He is Freddie."

"I already told him my name, dad." - Freddie added.

"Ok, sorry lad."

"I like Anya, dad. I want her to be my little sister."

I laughed at his occurrence.

"That won't happen, she's Matt's daughter." - I said and Matt laughed.

"But I want a sister!"

"I'm sorry. He's a bit obsessed about the whole sister thing." - I said to Matt.

"It's ok. Does your boyfriend and you want to adopt another kid any time soon?"

"What? Adopt? What made you think I had a boyfriend?"

"Uhm sorry, I didn't. Freddie had pointed at a guy a few minutes before and said it was his father's boyfriend."

"He pointed at who?"

"There was a guy standing, right there." - Matt pointed at a tree. - "I don't know where he is now."

"Ok, thanks. Freddie?" - I knelt down by Freddie's side.

"Yes Dad?"

"Did you see Harry here?"

"Yes! I waved my hand at him and he waved me back."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

I left Freddie at the sandbox, I knew Briana was keeping an eye on him anyway, and I ran to where Matt had said he saw Harry. I walked through some bushes of the park, leaving behind the playground area, just to see him sitting on a bench under some trees.

"Hey." - I said getting closer to where he was.

"Please don't."

"I just want to talk."

"What is it to talk about? You're here with your family, Louis. The three of you look amazing together."

"What?"

"What I mean is that you can give your family a chance."

I sighed and sat next to him on the bench.

"Harry, hear me out. These last few days I have missed you so much that I could feel my heart hurting. Freddie hasn't stopped asking about you, I'm starting to think that he loves you more than I do." - I giggled. - "But actually he makes me feel worse, because I can't get you out of my mind, and he's constantly reminding me of you. Because yes, I love you, Harry." - I took his hand between mine.- "I love you and I can't be without you any longer. I'm trying to mend things up with Briana, trying to show her that I deserve to be happy, to be happy with you and also be a part of Freddie's life, that I can do both things, and that it's ok for me to do both. Because I'm human, and I'm a father, but I'm also in love.  
Briana can say or do whatever she wants, but I won't give up on you.   
And no, Harry, I don't want a family with her."

"Don't do this to your son."

"Do what? Harry, he freaking adores you."

"But what if it doesn't work out with Briana and I? What if she hates me for life? What if she takes Freddie without warning and vanishes? I can't live with the guilt if she takes your own son away from you."

"Harry, please."

"Louis, stop doing this to yourself. I love you too. That's What you wanted to hear? Because I do. But I won't be comfortable with this until the three adults involved are on the same page. And we both know that Briana isn't on board."

"We can keep this in secret for a while. I don't want to stop seeing you."

"I don't want to be hidden, Louis. I don't deserve it."

"I know, you deserve better, so much better. And I can't give it to you now."

"That's why I can't be around you at the moment."

Harry stood up and started to walk away from me.

"Wait!" - I said and he stopped.

I ran behind him and got to where he had stopped.

"What?"

"At least give me a kiss goodbye." - I said and Harry looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because last time you didn't give me one." - I said and pouted at him

Harry laughed and got closer to me.

"Only one?" - He said, caressing my cheek.

"I'm up for more, if you want to."

He giggled and shook his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, watching his mouth with temptation, tipping in my toes and leaning towards him a little more. Our lips lightly touched.

"You have to promise me you won't try to reach me until everything is solved, Louis."

"Shh, don't ruin this."

I looked up at his green beautiful eyes one more time, before closing them and pressed my lips against his.

I didn't want that kiss to end, I wanted to memorize it, to make it eternal. It was soft, warm, tender and sweet.

But eventually it ended and Harry walked away.

____________


	24. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR 🌈

TWENTY-FOUR

After Harry left, I returned to the playground with Freddie. I sat down beside him and tried to enjoy the rest of the day by his side.  
He was a really good kid, I don't know why I kept him out of my life the last years, why I was so absent, but I knew I did something right, because somehow he admired me. And even if I wasn't too present during his first two years of life, he loved me and I could feel it. I loved him too to be honest.

He was such a smart kid, so humble and also really charismatic.   
I was really proud of him, he was growing up, and I knew someday he would be a great man, and I would be with him every step of the way from now on.

But for now he's my baby. 

"Dad?" - Freddie got me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Did you find Harry?"

"No." - I lied.

"Sorry." - He pouted and extended his arms at me. - "Dad needs a hug."

I swear I heard my heart exploding at that moment. I leaned towards him and pulled him in a big hug. How do kids understand so much while being so little?

"Thanks little lad."

"You better?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I think it's time to go, Don't you think?"

"You promised me an ice cream."

"Right, we can get one on our way back."

"Ok." - He said and stood up from the sandbox.

We both walked towards Briana and the three of us headed to her house.

_________________

When I returned to Niall's, I was exhausted.   
We had walked around, trying to find an ice cream stand for Freddie, but when we couldn't find one he started crying and complaining. I had to promise that next time I would buy him two ice creams instead of one.

Luckily for me, at Niall's house, Laila was making dinner and I still had four more days off work, so I could sleep all morning tomorrow.  
Niall tried to make some conversation with me, but I wasn't in the mood.  
I mean I was exhausted but it had been a good day after all. I had grown to like Laila during breakfast, then Harry told me he still loved me and last but not least, I spent a great time with Freddie.

I still hadn't come with a plan to fix things with Briana and Harry, I knew that. But I had faith.

"Louis are you coming to the table?" - Laila said from the living room.

"Yes. I'll be right there."

"Did you think of another idea to mend things with Briana?" - She asked when I sat in front of her.

"I tried to talk to her today, but she's such a close minded, that I really don't know what else to say to her. I don't think she's going to change her mind."

"What did she say?" - Niall asked.

"She said that Harry and I were never in a serious relationship, that it was only a joke to me or something like that."

"What did you answer her?" - Niall asked.

"I didn't want to fight, so I left her talking by herself."

"You're not going to fix anything if you don't face her. You know that, right?".- Laila said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she is probably waiting for you to show her that with actions. And we all know that actions speak louder than words. You have to show her that you really want to be a present father, and that you also love Harry. And maybe that way she would see that you care enough to fight for them both."

"Did you have that speech planned?" - I said and she laughed. - " But yes, maybe you are right."

"I'm always right."

________________________

Later that night I was staring at the ceiling of Niall's guest's room and I couldn't contain myself from sending Harry a text.

"I know you told me not to do this. But I miss you. All of this will be over soon, I promise. I'm sure you miss me a little bit as well. Goodnight love."

I wasn't expecting him to answer me, I was already planning to get inside my bed, to get some sleep, when my on screen's phone popped a text message.

"I miss you more than a bit." - His reply made me smile.

"I knew it." - I replied.

"Shut up. Don't get used to this."

"I won't."

"Stop replying then."

"You stop replying, you're the one who doesn't want to talk to me."

"Fuck, you're right. Bye, Lou."

"Bye love. Sweet dreams. :)"

___________


	25. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE 🌈

TWENTY-FIVE

The following two days I stayed at Niall's, just thinking and trying to figure things out. Harry didn't text me, and I didn't talk to him either. I was respecting his distance.  
Today I promised Briana I was going to help her choose a new daycare for Freddie, between both of us, we reduced the list to three places that we liked best.   
We both knew that Freddie couldn't be without education the rest of the year, he had already lost three weeks after leaving the old one. And he also needed to make new friends now, so it would be hard for him if we keep waiting. We wanted him to return to classes as soon as possible.  
So I took my car and picked Briana and Freddie up from her house.

"So, I made some phone calls to these three daycares, and they are waiting for us." - She said once she got inside the car.

"Cool. Hello buddy, are you good back there?" - I said to Freddie, looking at him through the reviewer mirror.

"Yes Dad."

"Let's get you a new daycare then!"

The next following three hours we drove around the city visiting those places, but every time we told the principal of the daycare that we needed him to start this year and as soon as possible, they told us no. We even visited the ones that weren't on our top three list. But everyone said the same to us, he couldn't start in the middle of the year, he was going to interrupt the semester. Not only for his education, but for the other kids as well. If we wanted to apply there we would have to wait till next year.

"I didn't like any of those anyways." - Freddie said when we gave up. - "I like my old one. I have my friends there."

"I know buddy." - I sighed. - "you know what? We can take those ice creams I promise the other day. Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

"What about you?" - I said to Briana. - "you want to come?"

"Yes, sure." - She smiled at me.

Wait. What? Did she really smile? Was it even possible for her to be in a good mood?  
I didn't argue with that and I drove to the nearest Ice cream shop.  
We were finally mending things up, I think.

We got to the nearest Ice cream shop, we got out of the car and walked through the door of the place.  
When we got to the queue to order, we bumped into one of Freddie's friends, Aaron, with his annoying mother. The one who nearly flirted with me a few weeks ago.

Briana waved at her and they started talking, Freddie took advantage of that and started playing with his best friend who he hadn't seen in weeks, as for me, I just stayed in the line hearing their conversations.

"Why haven't I seen you lately? Aaron told me that Freddie had disappeared."

"Yes, he is not going there anymore." - Briana answered her.

"Oh no, Why?"

"Because I didn't like his teacher much."

"Why would you say that? Harry is an angel, he's constantly worrying about all the kids, he even organized an event this week and all the parents have to show up, it's something for charity, we are teaching the kids that they need to help those who need it."

"Really?"

"Yes, he has such a good soul. Maybe you should reconsider it. It would be good to your son to keep his friends there."

"I'll think about it."

"Well, aaron we have to go now. I'm sure you'll see Freddie soon, say goodbye to him, c'mon."

Aaron and Freddie waved goodbye and Briana and him returned to where I was standing, still waiting for our orders.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"No, I wasn't listening." - I lied.

"Ok."

Briana seemed lost for a moment, I didn't know what had come to her, I didn't pay much attention either. We bought the ice creams for all of us and went back to the car once we finished them.

"Freddie?" - Briana asked.

"Yes mummy?"

"What do you think about coming back to your old daycare?"

I opened my eyes widely at her question. What was she doing?

"Yes mom, I miss my friends, I already told you."

"What about your teacher?"

"Teacher Harry is the best."

I smiled at him through the reviewer mirror.

"Louis?" - She turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should go to his old daycare and see if they would accept him back. At least for the rest of the year."

"Sure."

"Because even if I don't like Harry, he would only be his teacher for a few more months, next year when Freddie passes the next grade he won't have him anymore."

I nodded at her and turned the car on. I started driving as soon as she spoke, before she regretted it.

We got to the Daycare and entered the principal's office. Luckily for me we made it there without crossing Harry.  
We sat down on the desk of the principal and we explained everything to her.  
She didn't doubt to accept Freddie back, he would be able to assist his class tomorrow morning again.  
She understood that our son needed his classes and his education back.

When we got out of the office, Freddie started running to his classroom. I said sorry to the principal and some other employees that he pushed on his way, and I followed him, running after him.

"Teacher Harry!" - Freddie stopped running when he found Harry and hugged him by his legs.

"What? What are you doing here Freddie?" - Harry looked around until he posed his eyes on me.

I was out of breath after running, and I stopped some metres away from them.

"My mum is letting me come back here." - Freddie said.

"Really?" - Harry looked up at me and I nodded from the distance. - "How?" - He said to me now.

"She changed her mind."


	26. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX 🌈

TWENTY-SIX

"What does this mean?" - Harry asked me.

"You're going to be Freddie's teacher for a few more months." - I said, stepping closer to him.

Freddie was still attached at Harry's leg, but now he had knelt down to his height to hug him in his arms.

"You wanted to come back?" - Harry asked Freddie.

"Yes!"

"We are going to play so many games, and you'll see your friends again. Are you excited?"

"Yes, teacher Harry." - Freddie nodded.

"Well, I guess I will see you around." - He said to me.

"I guess so." - I answered and extended my hand for Freddie to take it, so we could leave.

Freddie was coming towards me when he turned around and looked at Harry again.

"My dad loves you." - Freddie said abruptly.

Harry looked at him and laughed.

"C'mon buddy, let's go." - I said.

"But it is true. Tell him." - Freddie insisted.

"Freddie, don't make me angry."

"I want to talk to teacher Harry. And you should talk to him too."

"You'll come back tomorrow, you can talk to him then." - I interrupted.

"Tomorrow we have a charity event, all the parents are invited." - Harry said.

"We will be here then." - Briana said from behind me.

I jumped a bit when I heard her from behind. Where did she come from? Did she hear the whole conversation?

"Ok, we have to go now, right Lou?" - Briana said. - "Thanks Harry."

She stepped closer and took Freddie up in her arms. She turned around and walked to where she came from. I looked at Harry for a while, like wanting to say something to him but I didn't know what.

"You can go now, Louis." - Harry said and laughed.

I doubted a bit but I walked out of the daycare eventually.

__________________

Everything was falling into place, Freddie was going back to classes tomorrow and Briana was weirdly nice today. Maybe she was changing her mind? I didn't know for sure.

"I think it's better if I go to that parents event by myself." - Briana said on the frame door, once I left them in her house. - "I don't know if it's good for you to be around Harry with all the people there."

"Why?"

"Because some people are disgusted by gay couples. And I don't want Freddie to be bullied by his friends if they find out his father is gay. I don't mind seeing you together, but they will."

"But you know that Harry and I are no longer together."

"Yes, you should fix that."

"What?"

"Louis, I'm sorry for being this mean to you all these past weeks. I guess I needed to process the information, you know? But you don't deserve to put your happiness on hold just because I asked you to. Are you insane? You love him, Freddie said it earlier today, and you need to tell it to Harry. Tell him everything is ok now."

"Are you serious? And what about Freddie? What would happen with him?"

"I'm not going to forbid you from seeing him, you proved me you care. At first I thought that you wanted him to get closer to Harry, that you were using Freddie. But now I know it's not like that. Maybe I will even allow him to go to Harry's house eventually. He doesn't stop talking about it, it's unbearable." - she said and laughed. - "look, I'm not a monster. I'm really sorry for what I did."

"So, are you saying that I can be with Harry and you wouldn't care?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. I don't understand why you are even asking."

"And you will let me see Freddie, right?"

"Right."

"Thank you so much." - I said and she smiled.

"Freddie, come here and say goodbye to your dad."

Freddie appeared from behind Briana and came to hug me.

"See you tomorrow dad."

"I don't know if I'm going to take you to the daycare little lad, maybe you should go just with your mom."

"Why?"

"Because…"

I couldn't think of any excuse to cover up what Briana had told me. She was right about Freddie's friends. Maybe they'll mess with him if they find out that his gay father and his teacher were together. I mean, kids can be mean sometimes. I didn't want him to get hurt.

I looked at Briana for help.

"Because Dad is now going to Harry's house to tell him he loves him. And he won't be able to pick you up in the morning, but we will see him there."

"But he is going, right? All the parents are going."

"Yes, love. Your father is not going to miss it. Right?"

"Yes, I'll be there, mate. Promise." - I said.

"Yes!" - Freddie screamed and hugged me.

"Ok, let him go now. He got things to do." - Briana said and smiled at me.

Freddie let me go and entered the house again. Leaving me and Briana on the front door.

"Don't waste another second." - She said.

"Thanks." - I said and ran back to my car.

Briana got inside the house and I turned my car on. I was going to Harry's house.  
I was going to get him back.

_____________


	27. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN 🌈

TWENTY-SEVEN

I knocked on Harry's door more times than I could count. I was nervous yes, but also I've never been more sure and decided about anything In my whole life.

"Stop knocking, I'm going!" - I heard Harry's voice from the inside.

Seconds later he was opening the door. When he saw me he looked at me with a surprised look on his face and that was my cue to start speaking.

"I'm sorry for everything, but I really want to be with you, Harry. Briana changed her mind, she just told me, she's ok with this, with you and me, with you being Freddie's teacher for the rest of the year, she's not going to take him away from me. I love you, I know I do. And everyone around me knows I do.   
I want you. I want to be with you. I know you were the one who dumped me, and I hate being the one begging you. Because I have some pride, you know? But I can't help it, because I miss you badly. So please, please Harry, would you be my boyfriend again? I swear to you that nothing is going to step in the way now."

Harry laughed and took my hand, pulling me inside the house. He closed the door behind him and turned to me.

"You do know that I didn't break up with you because I wanted to, right? I did it for you. So you'd have the freedom to solve things through, and to evaluate if you really wanted to be with me after all."

"Well Yes, I want to."

"I know, Lou. I know." 

Harry leaned towards me and joined our lips together. It wasn't a soft kiss, no. It was a kiss full of lust, full of passion. One of those that seems to never end. We complimented each other, taking our breath away, tongues intertwined, merging into one person.

We ended up falling on the couch, continuing the kiss, stopping to recover breathing from time to time but never leaving our hands off each other.

____________

"I guess this is a yes." - I said, laying on my side to face him.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." - Harry smiled widely at me. 

I pecked his lips one more time and he got closer to me, hugging me and resting his head in my chest.  
I buried my face in his curls and made traces on the top of his head with my nose.  
That was it. Just Harry and I.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position, but my phone rang and got us out of our bubble.

"I don't want to get it."

"Maybe it's important."

"But it is so far away. I have to stand up to get it. And I don't want to move." - I said, holding Harry a little bit tighter and burying my nose in his neck.

"I'll get it for you."

"No, don't move. Maybe if we don't move it'll stop."

"Louis c'mon, it keeps ringing, you have to answer the damn phone." - Harry said and struggled a bit in my arms so he could get up from the couch.

I let him go and he stood up. He grabbed my phone from the table and handed it to me.  
An upcoming call. It was Niall.

I sighed in frustration and pressed the green button to answer him, while Harry came back to lay down beside me, in the same position he was before.

"Hey man, I was worried sick! Where the hell are you? It's almost midnight, Why didn't you come home yet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ni, i'm at Harry's."

"What? Why? Is everything ok?"

"We got back together" - I said and looked down at Harry with a smile.

"Really?! Oh my god! That's great news! That's awesome news! Laila, hear this out, they are back together! That's amazing man."

"Yes, it is."

I knew Harry was probably hearing everything because Niall was practically yelling every word. 

"How is he? What happened with Briana? Tell me everything."

"It has to be right now?"

"Yes! I need to know!"

"It's quite long man."

"I have all night, I don't care."

Harry sighed and took my phone in his hand. 

"Hi, Niall it's Harry. You know I like you, but right now you're just annoying us. Louis can tell you everything tomorrow. Bye." - Harry said and hung up the phone.

He threw it on the coffee table and turned to me again.

"Sorry, I wanted you only for myself tonight." - he said, making me laugh. I leaned over him and kissed his lips softly.

"What do you want me for?"

"I have a few things in mind." - Harry whispered into my lips.

"I like it already."

____________


	28. 🌈 CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT 🌈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to publish this last chapter and the epilogue today ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> Thanks to all of you who read this fanfiction so far I love you all, you're the best  
> :) 
> 
> You can always read my other stories if you liked this one.  
> I won't complain hahahah.
> 
> Well, enjoy this last chapter...  
> Mag 🦋

TWENTY-EIGHT

FINAL CHAPTER

Harry and I woke up on his bed, tangled around each other. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Good morning, sunshine." - I said to him.

"Good morning you."

Harry said and kissed my cheek.

"Even though I would love to stay in bed with you, We have to get up because I promise Freddie I would be at that charity event today, so c'mon." - I said.

"I was going to get up anyway, it's my job. Remember?"

"Right."

I stood up and Harry went straight to his closet to put some clothes on.

"What about your job? Did you get fired or something?"

"No, my boss gave me some days off. I return on Monday."

"He wasn't that bad after all."

"Nope."

"Ok, I'll prepare some coffee and we can go."

Each of us ended preparing ourselves and finally we got out of the house.

____________

The ride to the daycare was quiet, It was pretty early in the morning because Harry needed to arrive first and before all of his students, so he could organize the event, and I offered myself to help him.

When we got there, the principal opened the door and said hello to Harry, but when she looked at me, she was surprised.

"Mr. Tomlinson, what are you doing here? Is there any problem with Freddie?"

"Mmm no." - Her question took me by surprise. - "I'm here to help Harry."

"He's my boyfriend, Gabrielle."- Harry said sharply and entered through the front door. - "C'mon babe." - He said to me and I followed him inside.

Gabrielle followed us closely.

"Harry, you know that I don't have anything against your sexuality, but don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to be with a school parent?" - Gabrielle said.

"Is there any rule against it?" - Harry said and Gabrielle denied with her head. - "That's what I thought. Now please, let us prepare the event. Thank you."

Gabrielle left not very convinced and we stayed in the Kindergarten room.

"You're such a badass." - I said and laughed.

"Maybe." - Harry said with a smirk on his face and got closer to kiss me gently on my lips. - "C'mon help me get all of this in place."

We set everything for the charity event before Harry's students got to the daycare.   
Eventually they arrived and so did their parents. Also other people who wanted to help and found out of the event showed up at the daycare.  
There were around fifty people at the event at least.

Freddie and Briana came to say hi to me when they got there, I decided to stay by their side the rest of the event, because Harry was organizing and hosting everything, so he was quite busy.

Freddie was happy, I told him and Briana that Harry and I were together again and he hugged me and Briana congratulated me.

The rest of the morning went well, I helped Harry with the clothes collecting and some other stuff.  
At the end of the evening, and after we raised money and clothes for the kids in need, Harry stood in the middle of the room to thank the people who assisted.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming and helping a good cause and those who need it. Thank to all of you we reached the amount of money and clothes to donate that we were hoping to. I also want to thank Gabrielle, the owner and principal of the daycare, who allowed me to do this event, and who is willing to do one of these twice a year so we can help as many people as possible. And last but not least, thanks to my boyfriend Louis who helped me all morning today to make this event perfect and for you to enjoy."

Harry pointed at me and some people started to whisper in judgement, I didn't know where to hide. I didn't want that attention. And mostly of all I didn't want Freddie to be embarrassed by me.

"That is my dad!" - Freddie shouted and clapped.

I waved at all the people who were staring at me, uncomfortable with the feeling and the judge on their faces. Some of them were still whispering some insults at me. Harry noticed and continued speaking.

"Well, he's not much of a talkative person. Anyways, thank y..."

"Wait, I'm sorry." - I interrupted and walked towards Harry. - "This event was amazing, and it'll help a lot of people. I'm glad that you let me be part of it and help you." - I said to Harry and everyone was watching us. - "And to all of you who don't know me, I'm Freddie's father, and I'm also Harry's boyfriend and I know that most of you are going to judge me, but I don't care, because I'm happy to be here."

"Ok." - Harry was astonished, but he managed to continue. - "Thanks again for being here."

People started to dissolve and go through the entrance door of the daycare. Some of Freddie's classmates reached him to say something to him.

"Your father is a faggot." - One of them said.

"Teacher Harry is going to have you as his favorite now, that's not fair."

"Yes! Because he and your father are kissing."

"Teacher Harry is now your other dad."

"That's disgusting."

As I said, children are mean.   
But somehow Freddie didn't care, he just answered them:

"My dad is free."

I smiled at him and lifted him up in my arms when the children left.

"You really don't mind that I'm with Harry?"

"No, dad."

"You're the best, little lad."

When all the people disappeared, only Briana, Freddie, Harry and I stayed inside the kindergarten room.

"You were quite brave earlier." - Briana said to us.

"Who is brave is free." - Harry replied.

And I couldn't agree more.

🌈🌈🌈


	29. 🌈 EPILOGUE 🌈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support so far 💗  
> I love you and I don't have enough words to express my happiness.
> 
> If you need to talk to someone you can always reach me, you have a friend here.
> 
> I can't wait to read your comments now that this has come to an end.  
> And of course to check my other stories ;)
> 
> Mag 🦋

EPILOGUE

THREE YEARS LATER.

Harry and I rang the doorbell from Briana's house and waited. She opened seconds later with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Freddie is still getting ready. Do you want to wait inside?"

"Sure." - I said.

Harry and I entered to wait in the kitchen.

"Son, c'mon, your dad and Harry are here!"

"I'll be right there mom!" - My son shouted from the room.

"He was so excited last night that he couldn't sleep." - Briana said to us.

"We couldn't sleep either." - Harry answered.

"I'm ready! Lets go!" - Freddie said, running towards us.

"Aren't you saying hello?" - Briana told him off.

"Sorry. Hi dad, hi Harry." - He came and gave us both a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, now you're good to go." - Briana said. - "good luck, guys."

"Thanks" - I said and smiled at her.

Harry lifted Freddie up In his arms and we headed outside. Even though Freddie wasn't as little as a couple of years before, he still was little enough. He was seven years old now.

I opened the car and Harry left him on the backseat. Then he proceeded to sit on the passenger seat by my side.

"Are you excited Freddie?" - Harry asked

"Yes!"

"You're going to meet your little sister today." - I said, watching him through the reviewer mirror.

Freddie nodded in excitement and I laughed.

"Harry?" - Freddie asked.

"What happened?" - Harry turned around in his seat to see Freddie better.

"Can I hold her first?"

"Sure." - Harry smiled at him.

A couple of minutes later we were already parking in the adoption agency. Freddie was the first to get out of the car, running to the entrance. Harry and I followed him.  
At the reception we could see some couples waiting for a social worker, but we didn't stop there, we went straight to the office of the agent that had helped us through these last months since Harry and I applied for the adoption system.  
The agent, named Lilian, let us in and made us sit down in front of her desk. I took Freddie and sat him on my lap.

"Hello guys! I see that you brought with you your son, Louis. I've heard a lot about you." - She said to Freddie. - "are you here to meet your sister?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Then I'm not going to make you wait. We will get to see her right after you guys fulfill this last document." - Lilian handed us a binder.

Harry took it and read some of the papers, after a couple minutes he took a pen and signed them. I did the same after him.

"Can we see her now?" - Freddie asked Lilian.

"Yes, come with me."

She stood up from the desk and we followed her down the hall. At the end of it we could see the nursery.  
Lilian asked us not to make noise and she got inside, she talked to some employees that were taking care of the babies, and seconds later one of them got out of the room with a little baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. I could feel my heart stopped from beating. She was so beautiful, so perfect, I couldn't believe she was ours.  
The woman congratulated us and she handed us the baby. Harry took her in his arms and knelt down on the floor to Freddie's height.

"Here, be careful." - Harry said and gave the baby to him, always keeping his hands near him just in case. Freddie took her and held her near his body, I would remember that view for the rest of my life. Freddie looked so happy, and I was too. One of the happiest moments of my life.

"She's beautiful." - I said.

Harry looked up at me and I could see he had a tear running down his cheek.

"Yes, she is." - He answered.

I extended my hand and caressed Harry's hair while we both looked at our daughter in Freddie's arms, proudly.

"What's her name, dad?"

"We don't have one yet."

The three of us kept silent, still admiring the beautiful baby.

"I like Darcy." - Harry said.

"What do you think lad? Does your sister look like a Darcy?" - I said to Freddie.

"Hi Darcy." - Freddie said and took her hand in his, waving it while she wrapped her fingers on Freddie's thomb. - "yes, I think she likes Darcy."

"No objections then."

I knelt down to Freddie's height, by Harry's side and kissed Darcy on the forehead.

"Hi Darcy, this is your family."

Harry passed his arm around my shoulder and leaned over me. I looked at him and he took me by the neck and joined our lips on a kiss. When we split the kiss he had formed a wide smile on his face, showing his dimples, I stole another kiss from him and then Freddie interrupted us.

"I told you that I was going to have a sister, Dad. And you didn't believe me." - He said and slightly punched my arm.

Freddie handed Darcy to me and I took her in my arms for the first time. I stared at her tiny and beautiful face and sighed. She was mine.

"Yes, you did little lad. But I never thought it was going to be with Harry."

"Are you regretting this already?" - Harry said and giggled.

"Never. I love you." - I said, looking at him deeply.

"I love you too."

🌈🌈🌈


End file.
